Yo lo mato!
by blue nayade
Summary: Todo! absolutamente todo es culpa del idiota de Theo! sino fuera porque trajo una visita irritante y pegajosa a la mañana de cafe de Draco y Hermione, ellos no se hubieran peleado arruimando la mañana de Draco y luego Hermione no hubiera experimentado instintos asesinos hacia cierta visita demasiado cariñosa con Draco y hacia el...pobre Theo, todos quieren matarlo!
1. Theo ¡te mato!

Este es mi primer fic, y la primera historia que escribo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para iniciarme en este mundo de los fanfictions. Esta historia se me ocurrió una mañana en el autobús mientras escuchaba Accidentaly in love de Counting Crows y Send me on my way de Rusted Root.

Disclemer: todos los personajes utilizados aquí son de la invención de J. pero la trama es solo mía.

Generalmente Hermione Granger es una persona muy paciente, humanista, y amable con todo tipo de criaturas. Solo habría que preguntarle a sus amigos de toda la vida, compañeros de oficina (incluso los que no le agradaban) hablarían maravillas de ella y advirtiéndote que si le preguntabas -que pensaba de los elfos domésticos y soltaría todo un monologo de horas sobre su maltrato por los magos y los derechos que deberían tener y, como no, si quisieras unirte a la P.E.D.D.O; así seria ella en un día normal; Pero en ese momento no era su ella normal ya que por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento como una sagrada oración en forma de mantra

Theodore Nott ¡Te voy a mataaaaaarrrr!

Y así estaba ella sentada en su mullido sillón crema de su departamento en una postura rígida y algo ansiosa viendo de una manera un tanto…intimidantemente rabiosa … a un Theodore Nott visible mente incómodo y decepcionado por su metida de pata del año, y tener a una heroína de Guerra y la más talentosa bruja mirándote fijamente como desquiciada salida de un manicomio que cree tener poderes de combustión; De pronto sus maquinaciones de convertirse en la futura Bruja tenebrosa se vieron apagadas un irritante chillido de gato asmático, los dos voltearon sus caras a la derecha y ¡voila! He aquí la razón de todas las penurias de una mujer… otra mujer y no cualquier mujer sino una rubia tetona, piernas, largas riendo o mejor dicho berreando coquetamente y luego recordó el porqué de su rabia…

Esa Mañana…

Todo parecía normal, se desperezo en su cama, aporreo la alarma del reloj porque un hermoso y algo frio sábado que se veía por la ventana del cuarto y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos permitiéndose acurrucarse en pecho de vellos rubios y acariciándolo levemente y escuchar un susurro perezoso y sexy:

Buenos días nena

buenos días Draco –decía ella sonriendo mientras le daba un beso tiernos en los labios a su novio enrollados en la cama; porque si créanlo o no la heroína de guerra sangre sucia estaba saliendo contra todo pronóstico con un descendiente de las más antiguas familias sangre limpias en todo el mundo mágico y valla que les había costado que el mundo los aceptara, casi tanto como les costó a ellos aceptarlo.

recuerdas que Theo va a venir hoy a tomar el café esta mañana verdad.

agggg, no me lo recuerdes- dijo el un poco fastidiado de que su novia se pusiera a hablar de Theo en la cama.- además hay cosas más interesantes que hacer en la cama un sábado por la mañana que hablar del estúpido de Theo- dijo el rubio algo despeinado posicionándose arriba de su novia y empezando a besarla y acariciarla por debajo de la ropa de esa manera que sabría que la desarmaría y digámoslo algo posesivo por el tema Theo en la mente de su novia cuando solo debería existir él.

Draco... creo que…-gemido y beso- deberíamos -beso- parar…

no creo que quieras que pare preciosa – haciendo uso de sus "movimientos" para seducir a su novia le acariciaba su muslo derecho con lentitud solo un roce con la yema de sus dedos.

Draco… ha…no hagas eso… es trampa- decía Hermione con los ojos cerrados y jadeando el nombre de Draco en susurros

hacer que preciosa… esto- decía malignamente sabiendo lo que pasaría después, mejor dicho sabiendo lo que estarían haciendo momentos después.

Draco te dije que…- recuperando un poco el aliento-no…-respirando agitado por todo el ejercicio mañanero.

haberme dicho que tus gemidos y todos los "ha. Draco" eran de disgusto, me habría detenido-sonriendo de una forma tan arrogante que decía "solo tú te lo crees "patentada maraca Malfoy.

Eres un presumido vanidoso -le dijo todavía debajo de el- quítate me aplasta tu arrogancia-falsamente molesta y tratando de no reír.

y el salió de ella y se acostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en un solo brazo flexionado, riendo por la actitud de su novia y sorprendido porque se levantara de la cama a sabiendas de que era sábado y ella sabía que a él le gustaba tener una segunda ronda por las mañanas.

A dónde vas- viéndola partir envuelta en la sábana blanca y arrugada.

a donde crees, voy al baño- dijo ella de lo más obvio.

bueno si quieres que la segunda ronda se en el baño sabes que no me opongo; pero deja la sabana-dijo levantándose de la cama sin pudor ni ropa.

DRACOO-dijo ella escandalizada y roja como la cabellera de Ron.

¿Qué? Es lo más lógico que la dejes si no se va a mojar-no entendiendo el comportamiento de la castaña.

No Draco, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos porque van a venir Theo y su nueva amiga,

Pero Herms- dijo como un niño frustrado- es sábado, por la mañana, y todavía es muy temprano todavía dijo acercándose a su novia que ya abría la puerta blanca que da la conexión con el baño.

no Draco -dijo señalándolo con un dedo y sosteniendo la sabana con la otra mano- lo siento cariño, pero hoy no hará segunda ronda por la mañana, hoy tendremos invitados y quiero que demos una buena impresión-dijo ya más calmada y hablándole con amor y seriedad- por favor si, esta chica podría ser la indicada para Theo ya sabes que no salido con nadie en años después del evento Parkinson, necesita nuestro apoyo.

Él es un idiota por presentarle a Pansy a ese fulano "amigo" suyo del quidditch y a esta solo la conoce de hace unos días no puede ser tan importante- Dijo fastidiado por el curso que había tomado esa buena mañana.

¡Draco Malfoy!- _oh no _pensó el cuándo usaba su nombre y ese tono no era nada bueno lo que se avecinaba- ¡apoyaras a nuestro amigo y te presentaras amable con su invitada por que eres un adulto de 25 años, maduro no un niño y porque es algo importante para él y somos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia!- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia y con decepción dando un portazo al baño.

¡Maldición Theo! – exclamo el rubio atribuyéndole la culpa a su pelinegro amigo por haberse colado sin saber a su cama y arruinar lo que pudo haber sido un provechoso día con Hermione en cama. Y derrotado su orgullo como estaba desde que se enamoró de Hermione fue a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día para dar la "_buena impresión"_ a una tía que ni conocía, ni le importaba, ya vería como se contentaría con Hermione esa noche, pero Theo de esta no se escapaba acababa de ganarse un pase gratis a "la tierra de Draco es un cabrón" – Cuando te mire…¡Theo te mato!

Y este solo era el principio para un desastroso sábado lleno de sorpresas tanto para Draco, el pobre de Theo y mayormente para una ingenua Hermione que pronto pasaría a replantearse sus ideales de tortura y maldiciones imperdonables…


	2. Acumulando Enemigos

Holaaa! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, inspirado en mi precioso gato Fugaz (RIP) era un pilluelo jejeje, Gracias por sus reviews… no estaba muy segura de seguir con la historia, pero su apoyo me alienta.

Gracias a Salesia, Sakura 7893, Cachilapo por sus reviews y a las demás lectoras por seguir la historia. Hiba a ser una historia más diferente ya de entrada la problemática vida de Theo pero decidí en memoria de fugaz hacerlo un poco más largo…jejeje..espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es solo mía.

…**..**

Esa mañana Hermione seguía en la cocina preparando el café , y unos cup cakes de chocolates con almendras recién salidos del horno y después de que la primera bandeja misteriosamente se hubiera quemado por la culpa del horno (según Hermione) después de hora y media insultando a la cocina, las delicias culinarias estaban listas y la cocina tapizada de harina. Dejando salir un suspiro y asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina solo para confirmar que Draco siguiera en la ducha , saco su varita y con unos movimientos desvaneció el desorden de la cocina, sonriendo de manera triunfal

- **soy una genio**- dijo para sí misma.

-**sí que lo eres ¿verdad?** - Dijo una voz tras de ella ocasionando que brincara del susto.

**-¡Draco! No estabas… yo creí… esto, bueno.**

**-sí, venía a decirte que todo estaba listo y dispuesto, pero al parecer alguien no sigue sus propias reglas sobre la magia en casa.**- dijo con seriedad levantando una ceja recordando todas las veces que ella lo regaño por utilizarla inútilmente**.- me parece que alguien se ha ganado un castigo ¿vedad?**-dijo sonriendo como el gato de Alicia, disfrutando la dulce venganza.

**-Pero yo?...**

**- no hay peros cariño, lo siento pero tu pusiste las reglas y yo los castigos ese es el trato, o acaso ahora ¿tienes miedo?**-tocando su vena grifindoriana, a lo que ella levanto cabeza y camino con paso solemne a su ridículo castigo, y lo peor es que en su tiempo, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pensando que sería él quien lo sufriría.

**-el uniforme está en la 2ª perchera de la derecha del armario dulzura.!-**grito Draco desde la cocina

**-Aaaggghhhhh**- se quejó hasta llegar al cuarto.-**maldito pervertido**.

…**..**En la cocina**….**

-_haber ¿qué fue lo que preparó Hermione de desayuno? _pensó el rubio,

**Miauuuu, miauuuuu**

**-quítate gato feo**-le dijo a crookshanks que se encontraba enroscándose entre sus piernas, colocando nada gentil su pie por debajo de la panza del animal y luego levantándolo en el aire con un solo pie lo aparto de su camino.**-largo, no son para ti**-le expreso nada amable.

**-que pruebe solo uno no matara a nadie**-dijo justificando su acción cuando deslizo su dedo sobre el mousse de chocolate en el tope del cup cake, arruinando el decorado del postre **- solo un poquito más** - y otra vez con el dedo índice en el aire

**-miauuuuuuu! **

**-Aahhhh, gato estúpido**- crookshanks lo asusto el gato con un maullido horripilante cuando vio su deforme reflejo en la tostadora cromada -**mira lo que has provocado **-mientras contemplaba el cup cake aplastado con casi todo el dedo culpable dentro-**me va a matar ….¿ahora qué hago?...¿qué hago?...-**dijo sin dejar de mirar por la puerta alerta de si veía a Hermione **-¿Qué haremos maldita bola de pelos?-** le dijo preocupado al gato que había saltado moviendo su cola al mueble de cocina frente a Draco.

Y de pronto escucho los pasos de Hermione acercarse, cada vez más cerca y tuvo una brillante idea viendo al gato frente a él y al cup cake en su mano, tomo al gato fuerte mente del lomo para evitar su seguro escape y con la otra mano estrello el cup cake en el chato rostro del gato y con la palma de su mano se encargaba de restregarlo hasta que quedara irreconocible y lleno de chocolate hasta las orejas.

**-miauuuuuuuu! **

**-ahhhh eres un demonio**-espeto al ver como lo araño para que lo liberara de su asfixia y botando unas cucharas de cocina en el piso haciendo un gran estruendo.

**-Pero ¿Qué paso aquí?**

Pregunto Hermione en un traje de sirvienta francesa vaporoso, verde y plateado, con porta ligas saliendo de debajo de la corta falda decorado con lazos y moños negros mientras ella sostenía con una mano los instrumentos para limpiar el baño del cual corrió al oír el estruendo en la cocina -a Draco se le caía la baba y entro en estado taquicardico y se olvidó por un momento del ultrajado gato hasta que este maulló y lo trajo a la realidad y aclarándose la garganta pensó- _que comience el show_.

**- Paso que tu gato quiso comerse el desayuno que tu preparaste con tanto esfuerzo cariño, y cuando lo descubrí quise apartarlo pero el muy sin vergüenza me araño**- interpretando su papel cual actor shakesperiano mostrando su ultrajada mano derecha. A lo que el gato lo miraba con sus ojos de asombro moviendo su cabeza de su ama a Draco repetida mente

**-miauuuuu miauuuuuuu!-**desesperado el gato todo grifo maullaba apuntando su nariz hacia Draco.

**-ves cariño, acepta su culpa y ahora se disculpa**-mirando al gato con fingido resentimiento - estas **perdonado crookshanks** -intento acariciarlo pero el gato enojado lanzo un zarpazo al aire para arañarlo de nuevo a lo que Draco la parto rápidamente

**-pero a crookshanks no le gusta el chocolate…**

**-¿tal vez solo quería jugar con el cup cake cariño? O se lo regalaba a esa gata de la vecina…Ya sabes cómo son los gatos de su edad…-**moviendo su mano en el aire quitándole importancia.

**-Crookshanks Granger ¡gato malo!**- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo**- me temo que tendremos que castrarte**-dijo con pesar.

**-¿¡castrarlo?! Cariño, no estas exagerando un poco, además solo es un cup cake y aquí tienes más… ¿enserio es tan grave?-** dijo Draco mirando al pobre gato con culpabilidad y sudando un poco nervioso por mandarlo a la horca de la masculinidad.

**-El doctor lo recomendó hace tiempo, yo no quise, pero me aconsejo que cuando empezará a ponerse difícil y temperamental lo llevara a la castración por su propio bien**-dijo con algo de lastima por el gato en el cual ya corría una gota de sudor porque intuía lo que hablaba su ama y la serpiente gigante y rubia que vivía con ella.

**-lo siento croock…-**dijo sacándolo por la ventana de la cocina viendo a los lados avergonzada por su ridículo disfraz -ve a disfrutar tus ultimas conquistas campeón, alejándose de la cocina caminando hacia el baño.

**-lo siento compadre pero alguien tenía que ser…**-le susurro con lastima al gato mirándolo a través de la ventana.

Pero crookshanks estaba con un aura que hacía que las plantas se marchitaran de furia incontenida.

Pegado a la ventana de la sala; maquinando con cuidado su venganza pero no con rubio, ya que su ama era capaz de cortarle no solo las bolas sino algo más si lo lastimaba, pero, tal vez, pueda descargar su furia con el nervioso pelinegro que acababa de entrar!

…**.**

**-No crees que estas siendo un poco severa con el gato herms… **

**-lo que hago es solo por su bien, y además, ¿desde cuándo te agrada crookshanks?, siempre están peleando**.

**- es que somos dos machos con mucha testosterona, sometidos bajo el mando de una mujer, así que al final unimos fuerzas **- esperando que el discurso de "_machos unidos contra el mundo"_ aburriera a Hermione.

**-ok…**-dijo Hermione no muy convencida de la historia pero si de no querer escuchar ese discursito- **podrías revisar la cocina y verificar la temperatura del agua para el café mientras me cambio.**

**-pero herms así estas preciosa**-le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba con posesividad por detrás besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello además de que no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes **– yo podría ayudar a quitártelo mejor **- queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido de la mañana y ella no se quejaba por lo visto -deberías usarlo todo el tiempo, no te queda mal-riendo juguetón mirándose ambos reflejados en el espejo de enfrente lo que causo que ella recordara a sus invitados.

**-deberías también pedir la opinión de Theo**-dijo la castaña de forma natural**- ya que estará aquí en unos minutos y de seguro me vera en este traje , tendré que modelarle para pedirle su opinión**- segura de la posesividad del blondo y queriendo causarle celos, provocando que el rubio reaccionara con cara de muy pocos amigos y cargarla como saco de papas sobre su hombro dejándola caer sobre la mullida cama gateando sobre ella hasta quedar frente con frente.

**- Si el muy idiota de Theo se atreve a mirarte así… le sacare los ojos yo mismo**- le espeto seriamente celoso y posesivo**-eres mía**- le beso salvajemente sujetando la cabellera de ella como queriendo marcar territorio cual animal, algo que a Hermione le encantaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

Después de besarse y acariciarse con furia en la cama, sintió cuando el dejo de sujetarla con fuerza y realizo su siguiente movimiento, colocando se ella a horacadas sobre el mirándolo con picardía.

**-Entonces…-**dijo ella recuperando el aliento y bajando rápidamente de él antes de flaquear en su cometido – **aclarado ese punto… debo cambiarme y tu**- obserbandolo mientras él estaba medio inclinado apoyado con sus codos en la cama **- revisar la cocina**- caminando hacia el baño, sonriendo habiendo ganado la batalla, pero cerrando con pestillo y un ferma portus, solo por si acaso se le ocurría seguirla.

Draco frustrado se levantó de la cama pasándose una mano por su pelo crecido -_ya van 2 strikes_ Theo- pensó el rubio- **será mejor que le pase algo en el camino o la oficina y no logre llegar porque si llego al 3, Hermione tendrá que hacer el próximo desayuno en San Mungo **- sonriendo de forma maquiavélica formulando un plan para que Theo pensara 2 veces la próxima vez de arruinar su mañana.

…

No me maten! Les prometo que en el capítulo 3 ya llega Theo y su famosa visita, solo me desvié un poquito por el gato y porque la mañana parece nunca acabar jejejeje pero ya empecé a escribir el 3capitulo , y pronto lo terminare, dependiendo de cómo este de tiempo esta semana misma lo termino.

Dejen sus reviews si les gusta, y si no, pues, también dejen uno y comentan en que podría mejorar o dejar ideas para el próximo.

Bye.


	3. ¡Ganando la batalla! esperando la Guerra

Lo se, lo siento, no tengo perdón… no había podido actualizar aunque la historia ya estaba hecha, pero he estado de los pelos con los exámenes en la U. y no había podido subirla, aquí esta después de semanas sin subir el next chapter espero les guste; esta fue escrita pensando en mis amigas y sus anécdotas de celos, las quiero mucho.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de J. pero la trama es solo mía.

* * *

_Theodore Nott no me ignores y déjame entrar! Theodore Nott no te hagas el indiferente!¡te exijo que me escuches, me lo debes! Sé que sabes legeremancia, tu…maldita serpiente rastrera así que más te vale que me lo demuestres de alguna forma o lo único que conseguirás es que me ponga a GRITAAAAARRRRR!_ –Hermione gritó en su cabeza, o mejor dicho en la de Theo, para llamar su atención, lo que al parecer logro ya que este solo la volteo a verla con la mirada y una mueca de dolor de cabeza por el chillido que ella le envió y sabiendo que si le dejaba en claro que la escuchaba no lo dejaría en paz todo el día.

_Como te atreviste a traer a esa perra oxigenada anoréxica muerta de hambre a mi casa! Es que me odias ¿es eso? Porque esta es la peor idea que has tenido en años, se te zafó un tornillo?_ – Theo se mostraba incomodo _– Míralos tan juntitos y secreteando! De que puede estar hablando con ella? ¿Número de vómitos inducidos al día?_ –Theo no creía poder aguantar mucho –_Y tú muy feliz de la vida ¿verdad? Mientras esa perra malnacida se cuelga de mi Draco_ –Theo ya no soportaba los incesantes regaños le estaban empezando a dar migraña, los gritos de Hermione eran muy potentes en su cabeza, así que, empezó a cerrarle su mente, por el bienestar de su salud mental.

-_no te atrevas a cerrar tu mente Theodore Nott! Te lo advierto, si te atreves …., Theodore Nott escúchame en este instant…_-paz y tranquilidad- pensó Theo-bueno al menos tranquilidad porque paz, no había en exactamente en esa habitación solo ese sentimiento extraño de estar en una bruma pesada e incómoda de tensión. –Suspiró para relajarse un poco- en cierta manera era su culpa y lo reconocía pero no le parecía justo que solo el fuera el mortificado, porque Draco no estaba siendo muy evasivo con la que se suponía seria la cita de él, ¿Por qué Draco siempre se queda con la chica? Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, las gemelas de aquel club, etc…estaba bien asentado con Hermione (que para su opinión era perfecta para Draco ) pero ni siquiera fuera del mercado puede dejar una para él- un chillido parecido a risa intentando ser coqueta se escuchó en la habitación y se encontró a Hermione taladrándolo con la vista y se sintió como observado por una psicópata recién escapada de San Mungo con tendencias pirómanas., pero debía admitirla que si Luna no estuviera saliendo con Longbotton hubiera estado disponible para invitarla a salir, la hubiera llevado a ella, pero se conformó con una rubia algo parecida y ahora se arrepentía en polvo y ceniza…

* * *

…Hace unos minutos atrás…

Hermione se terminaba de cambiar con unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro y una blusa de seda (Draco le había contagio un poco su gusto por la seda) color rosa tierno, con una cinta más pálida en su cintura, cuello en v hasta dejar ver el nacimiento de sus senos y se ajustaba con la cinta anudada a un lado de su cadera; su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado dejando caer rizos muy bien ubicados enmarcando su rostro, zapatillas que parecían de bailarina con pequeños diamantes y maquillaje sutil-

- TOCK TOCK, TOCK TOCK.-

-Deben ser ellos- y Hermione salió corriendo a prisa a la puerta principal, y con un último vistazo a la sala y alisando sus ropas y componiendo su cabello en el espejo de la pared abrió la puerta a sus invitados, Draco la miraba desde la cocina cuando salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

-_ni que fueran los reyes de Inglaterra_- pensó con fastidio el rubio, que suspiro y se puso en búsqueda de los que Hermione hubiera preparado en la cocina.

-Hola Theo, buenos días – dijo la castaña muy amable.

Hola Hermione! Buenos días igualmente - dijo haciendo un tipo de reverencia demasiado formal para la ocasión. El pelinegro era alto, ojos azules, blanco y vestía una camisa verde botella y pantalones negros a medida, todo el sin una tan sola arruga todo el debería reflejar seguridad como su atuendo pero su rostro esta algo sonrojado, como si estuviera avergonzado. De su brazo traía a una joven de unos 23 años rubia, delgada, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, ojos verdes, alta, supuso bruja porque la túnica que vestía era de las más finas de Madame Malkin, con tacones de vértigo seguramente muy bonita, pero sus ojos reflejaban un pequeño deje a fastidio y superioridad.

-hola, Viane Faris-Stokes - se anunció a si misma mientras se sacaba sus guantes con lentitud.

-hola yo soy Hermione Granger! Mucho gusto, pasen adelante y siéntanse cómodos.

Entrando al rellano estaban y Hermione se estaba comportando como una verdadera anfitriona mientras Viane observaba todo desde el techo hasta las cosas raras en la estantería con curiosidad y burla al darse cuenta que eran esculturas mugles. Hermione voltea a ver a Draco que recién salía de la cocina con un poco de chocolate delator en la comisura de sus labios, que resaltaba de su pálida piel; llevaba solo una camisa azul celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de tela negros ajustados a sus bien trabajadas piernas; Theo tomo a Viane de una de sus manos de manera aristocrática muy propia y elegante- Viane permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amigo Dr.… -pero Camille fue más rápida que un rayo y de un grito ahogado con emoción corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de un asustado Draco por tanta efusividad

- ¡Draco!-colgándose de su cuello

-Viane - dijo un muy asombrado Draco -que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en Berlín o Beijín?

-en realidad era Milán, pero no soporte mucho todo ese ajetreo de las cámaras y los admiradores, es mucho mejor estar en casa, extrañaba muchas cosas- dijo esto último con lujuria, mirándolo a los ojos y deslizando sus manos hacia los hombros de Draco quien le sonreía como si de una amiga se tratase- dime ¿vives aquí ?

-si-contesto Draco

-vivimos aquí-aclaro una Hermione muy furiosa, parándose junto a Draco con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora a lo que Viane respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza cual bicho a punto de ser aplastado.

-¿juntos?- pregunto de nuevo

A lo que Draco solo contesto mirando a Hermione y entrelazando sus manos, Viane no disimulo si disgusto.

-vaya Draco quien hubiera dicho que hombre que se jactaba de soltero empedernido, poderoso mago y fobia al compromiso terminara con toda esa fama por una relación seria ¿verdad?- como queriendo comprobar si era serio o solo un pasatiempo más.

- sí creo que solo faltaba la persona indicada-le dijo sonriendo a Hermione de una forma que ella supo que lo hacía para tranquilizarla.

-sí, aja!- dijo Viane como si no lo escuchara , mirando a Draco como huérfano frente a un pavo de navidad, pronto tendría que limpiar el piso de sus babas; junto a Draco guiaron a sus visitas a la sala donde todo estaba listo, Theo hasta ese momento callado algo asombrado y decepcionado miro lo bien preparada que estaba para ese desayuno.

-woww Hermione, esta vez sí que te luciste, está todo muy hermoso y se ve delicioso.-dijo tratando de apaciguar el mal humor que sabía que tendría la castaña.

-gracias- de la forma más flemática sonó la voz de la castaña, dejando ver a Theo su claro enfado. Este solo suspiro, ¿siempre seria él era el culpable de todas las cosas?.

Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió de forma conciliadora, Theo no lo pudo haber hecho a propósito, además tal vez se estaba imaginando romances donde solo había una amistad y no había razón para estar celosa o tal vez todo era solo producto de su imaginaci… ESA PERRA ACABA DE GUIÑARLE UN OJO A SU DRACO Y LE ACARICIO EL BRAZO!? Como se atreve ¿que no conoce la vergüenza? , pues claro que no, solo hay que ver cómo va casi vestida bajo su túnica , y su cara repellada de tanto maquillaje que al bañarse se le debe caer por capas, y con ese cuerpo que parece rama a punto de quebrarse! Dan ganas de lanzarle un sándwich, o tal vez dos!, mejor no, muy probablemente terminarían la tasa del baño en menos de 5 segundos.

- Qué les parece una taza de café? -le pregunto Draco a sus invitados sentado junto a Hermione tratando de ser amable porque a su novia heroína de guerra le estaba dando un ataque de celos de lo más gracioso! Tenía ganas de reír con el giro de los acontecimientos, puesto que ella lo había sermoneado que debía tratar la visita con amabilidad y seria justamente eso lo que haría sería de lo más amable y atento sin importar cuan empalagosa y aburrida y superficial era Viane! Valía la pena solo por ver esa expresión de celos en la cara de Hermione- _¿Quién es la descortés ahora querida?_ - pensó pero se dio cuenta que su enojo no solo iba para él, ¡Theo! Era uno de sus blancos –_muajajaja_- rio para si con maldad -_ahora me las pagaras Theo _- porque entre más celosa se pusiera Hermione, más se enojaría con el estúpido de Nott por traer a tan indeseable compañía, y con lo que le había costado deshacerse de Viane para empezar; ahora tendría que aguantar sus chillidos y malos intentos de coqueteo por un buen rato… todo sea por la causa… que en este momento era joderle la vida a Nott.

* * *

El presente…..

Y ahí estaba ella pensando en cómo hacer para quitarle a su novio una cosa en forma de mujer que estaba segura que debió ser sanguijuela en su otra vida, y esperando otro minuto de flaqueza mental por parte de Nott para seguir atormentándolo con sus gritos hasta que le causaran migraña, le explotara la cabeza en su sala llenándolo todo de su asquerosa sangre pura hasta su funeral y luego no le volvería a hablar nunca , pero por ahora, debía hacer algo para quitarle a su novio un poco de la atención que estaba recibiendo y centrarla en Theo, después de todo Theo era el "novio" de ese remedo de chica silicona del mes.

Estaban sentados los 4 en la sala de su departamento, Hermione al lado de Draco y sentados en dos sillas que parecían de jardín blancas acomodadas para la ocasión y varias plantas ornamentales alrededor ya que Hermione quería darle un toque de jardín mágico a su departamento en el 3 piso y frente a ellos Viane y Theo solo separaban a las parejas una mesita en el centro con los cupcakes de Hermione y las taza de café colombiano.

-¿y cómo se conocieron? Pregunto Hermione con una voz cantarina de duende y una sonrisa forzada mostrando sus dientes apretados.

-bueno, -dijo Theo un poco avergonzado por la pregunta- todo sucedió tan rápido

-si- interrumpió ella, fue tan rápido, estaba yo en el ministerio en la revisión semanal de mis padres y su comportamiento - (porque sus padres habían sido mortífagos)- y de pronto vi a este apuesto joven al otro lado del salón, haciendo fila, un poco enojado peleando con la señora de la ventanilla, se miraba taaaann lindo con esa expresión que decía Slytheryn y su túnica negra de alta costura y ese cuerpo…. Dijo soñadora

-¿Qué? – dijo Theo contrariado, ese no era el.

Le basto una mirada hacia Viane y Draco para ver su expresión y darse cuenta que hablaba de Draco.

-¡Me referí O! –exasperándose y pronunciando despacio cada letra, tal vez a si su cerebro procesaba la información. Pobre neurona solitaria, en tan grande cabeza se debe sentir tan sola y agotada, de seguro solo tiene cráneo para peinarse .

-aahh… bueno… el… hace unos días en el callejón Diagon y él se me acerco hablando algo acerca de las estrellas o era la luna? No me acuerdo muy bien pero en fin me invito a una cena en ese restaurante italiano en la avenida Farell al que íbamos yo y Draco- _Draco y yo ; corrigió mentalmente Hermione_- y luego de 10 días saliendo me pidió que lo acompañara e este desayuno, al parecer todo fue armado por el destino- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Draco, por lo que Hermione también lo miro de reojo sus reacciones y él se tensó como esperando algo en respuesta y luego de uno segundos remplazarla rápidamente por una de alivio - _¿Qué lo está poniendo tenso? Siento que obviando algo ¿Qué será?-_pensó Hermione, haciendo que sus neuronas trabajasen a velocidad de la luz para luego hacer un "click" en su cerebro y comprendió el nerviosismo de su novio.

-Querida…-expreso Hermione con el tono más dulcemente fingido- ¿Qué restaurante dices que visitaron?- vigilando por el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de Draco.

-Al restaurante Le Due Torri , en la avenida Farell, uno de los más refinados del lugar, deberías visitarlo algún día.

- de hecho, ya he ido con Draco- sonrió con suficiencia- es hermoso; siempre tiene una mesa reservada para nosotros cerca de los jar…

-los jardines colgantes bajo la terraza por las noches, lo sé, es su sitio favorito- Viane levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado burlándose, sabiéndose ganadora del segundo round en la batalla y de paso decepcionando a una castaña con su novio , quien creía , compartía algo único con ella.

Los asustados Theo y Draco solo observaban a las dos mujeres lanzarse dardos con la mirada en un mutismo aterrador que solo precede a la tormenta. Y de pronto como si un las hubiese impactado un imperio las dos sonrieron al unísono de lo más obviamente fingido planeando su próximo ataque!

- Bueno es que es un lugar realmente hermoso y es el restaurante donde se comprometieron sus padres. – expreso Hermione con una sonrisa .

- En serio, gracias, pero es obvio que es hermoso; yo lo diseñe- sonriendo como a una vieja amiga disfrutando del momento en le daba un golpe mortal a su rival.

- Es cierto, lástima que le dieran una muy mala reseña en el profeta y tuvo que ser redecorado por mi amiga Ginny.- volviendo a la vida con una sonrisa más enorme si se puede- pero, la prensa puede exagerar al decir que algo es de muy… ¿Cómo era? De poco gusto y clase como no visto en siglos; pero nadie puede saberlo ¡no hemos vivido tantos siglos!- y la sonrisa creció como la del gato Cheshire de Alicia; ¡y la ganadora es!, en esta esquina señoras y señores , después de haber recibido un golpe a su orgullo casi mortal, contraatacando 2 golpes certeros y un knock out derribando a su némesis la perra rubia, ¡HERMIONEEEE "LA FURIA CASTAÑA" GRANGEEEEEEEERRRRR!

Draco estaba orgulloso de su castaña, Theo estaba asustado por las represalias, y Viane como una furia a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de la ganadora, pero esto es solo la batalla Granger, ¡prepárate para la guerra!…

Continuara ...

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo?, no teman en decirlo, agradezco a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia! Habrá más capítulos! Hermione todavía no le enseña de lo que es capaz a esa bruja que le quiere quitar a Draco jejejeje ya empecé el siguiente, y déjenme adelantarles que hermy se pasa un poquitín de la raya a la hora de enseñar una lección …jejejeje… pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale , y ella se tomó muy apecho esa frase, en especial la parte de la guerra.

Lo se, lo siento, no tengo perdón… no había podido actualizar aunque la historia ya estaba hecha, pero he estado de los pelos con los exámenes en la U. y no había podido subirla, aquí esta después de semanas sin subir el next chapter espero les guste; esta fue escrita pensando en mis amigas y sus anécdotas de celos, las quiero mucho.


	4. En la Guerra y en el Amor

Hola! Sé que hace mucho no publico pero este capítulo me estaba tomando más de lo planeado, lo he reformado varias veces, nunca estaba contenta con el resultado, hasta que… llegaron las vacaciones jejeje solo son 2 días pero era lo necesario para concentrarme un poco y despejar mi mente de tanto examen y tarea, que por cierto también me dejaron mucha pero siempre hay un espacio para mis escribir. Primero que todo creo que ya se fijaron que es más largo que los capítulos anteriores pero no se desanimen  
¿la razón? Porque creo que quedo bastante bien. Y sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste como quedo; este fue mi más largo capitulo se llevó 12 páginas de Word, jejeje creo que me emocione y luego no podía parar de escribir. Entonces las invito a que pasen, lean y se relajen un poco de la rutina diaria.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J. , pero la historia es solo mía.

….

Ya vera esa sangre sucia poca cosa ¿quién se ha creído? , igualada, nadie y digo nadie puede tratarme con semejante insolencia. No sé lo que mi Drake habrá visto en ella, no es bonita es tan normal que parece insulsa, gorda , no como ella que controla su dieta , tal vez no muy sanamente pero así lo exige ella misma y su trabajo de modelaje, miren su cara esta tan… natural Agggghh que no conoce algo llamado maquillaje y por último y lo peor!, su puritana ropa reflejaba lo mugle y aburrido que es su estilo de vida! Que error y vergüenza para todos los magos; y para colmo ha corrompido con su mala influencia a Theodore Nott (pero de este ya se rumoreaba su inclinación a los sangre sucia), pero ¿atreverse a corromper a Draco Malfoy? , un buen espécimen de mago en todo su esplendor unido a alguien que no vale ni un knut, su gusto por las mujeres se arruino, después de estar con migo ¿buscar eso después de haber estado con ella? su separación le afecto su buen juicio. Yo soy una modelo reconocida con un cuerpo que detiene el trafico jajaja esa ni me llega a los talones, literalmente, esa enana tiene que ponerse de puntillas para mancillar los labios de mi Drake; y como buena bruja que soy ¡ lo he decidido! Es hora de hacerlo recapacitar y dejarle bien en claro que puede tener algo mejor! Y que eso soy yo!

…

-uff, no hace calor aquí?- dijo Viane mientras se soplaba su rostro con una mano fingiendo aflicción.

-que dices? - dijo Draco extrañado mirándola- pero si está helando

-debe ser la menopausia- dijo Hermione bebiendo un poco su taza de café con indiferencia

- si tienes calor deberías de quitarte la túnica- dijo Theo con caballerosidad pues ella se había quedado con la túnica puesta solo Theo se la había dado a Hermione en la entrada.

- ahh sí que buena idea- le dio a Theo un fugaz beso en la mejilla , logrando su cometido. Se levantó despacio de su asiento y manteniendo contacto visual con Draco empezó a desabrochar su túnica lentamente y deslizarla por su cuerpo dejando ver el minúsculo vestido strapples, color escarlata pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel a mitad de muslo.

-los hombres presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa y tomaba asiento cruzándose de piernas , sonrió al ver como Hermione se ahogaba con su café y tosía sin parar?

-ahhhh- gimió un poco fingiendo placer - mucho mejor. ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

-¿cuándo te cambiaste? le pregunto Theo algo avergonzado por el espectáculo dado, si Hermione no lo mataba después era un milagro!

-de que hablas Theo yo traía esta ropa desde casa- la mentira más grande pues se había cambiado gracias a su varita - solamente creí que iríamos a un lugar..un poco más...

selan natre classe?-dijo con un mal acento francés mirando la con superioridad la decoración y a Hermione.

Si al decir "un lugar de tu clase" te refieres a esquinas de un burdel, pues entonces tienes razón, no, mi casa no es de "esa" clase. –murmuro Hermione su mente, notando que Theo reprimía una risa se dio cuenta que estaba usando legeremancia con ella, ya vería el semejante idiota por meterse en su mente sin su consentimiento, y por traer a esa mujerzuela, así que, se concentró todo lo que pudo y mando imágenes a su mente que dejarían traumado a Theo el resto de su vida…imagino a Theo con un vestido rosa con muchos volanes igual al de una pastorcita con un gran cayado en mano caminando por la calle saltando por la calle al caminar dejando ver sus peludas piernas cantando muy desafinado, para luego pasar, un cuarto de hospital y a Theo agonizando de dolor con un examen de próstata dado por un doctor con manos gigantes, y para rematar, lo transporto a un cuarto de hotel romántico con velas y aceites en una mesita, y a Theo en lencería de mujer besando apasionadamente a…una cabra…JAJAJAJAJA.

La cara que tenía Theo en todas las fantasías de Hermione valía un millón, estaba estupefacto, asqueado, adolorido, perturbado pero más que todo traumado. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ya basta! –gritaba Theo en su mente cada vez que Hermione mandaba una nueva fantasía, o mejor dicho, pesadilla, a la mente de Theo. Sin notar que Draco y Viane los miraba hacerse caras todo el tiempo, el primero nada contento y celoso por la complicidad entre estos dos y la segunda con malicia.

-jijij-rio un poco Hermione por su venganza.

Decías algo querida-la miro Viane extrañada.

-no nada, solo pensaba que para alguien de tu nivel esa clase de francés es muy avanzado te felicito, te superas! y a propósito se pronuncia selon notre clase-dijo con seguridad y digámoslo algo de burla hacia la rubia.

-¿Alguien de mi nivel?

-si bueno no te ofendas como Theo me dijo que no habías terminado los estudios por estar parada frente a una cámara sin hacer nada, es comprensible tu falta de gramática.

-se llama posar querida, aunque también en ti es compresible que no sepas nada de ese rubro, considerando como vas vestida y lo obvio naturalmente es de esperarse.

-y que es lo obvio según tú? - Dijo Hermione inclinándose un poco hacia delante de manera que empezaba a resultar amenazadora, pero Viane no se dejaría intimidar y con una sonrisa burlesca y ojos sorprendidos dijo.

-¿debo justificar tu ignorancia a la falta de espejos, si quieres puedo aparecer uno y enumeramos las razones obvias.

- Viane BASTA!, le faltas el respeto a tus anfitriones y a mis amigos- le reprendió Theo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala dado que su temperamento era más pacífico y nunca se exaltaba- Hermione, te agradezco mucho tu invitación pero creo que lo mejor será dejar este desayuno para otra ocasión, lamento haberte incordiado en tu propia casa.- dijo con dejando entre ver en su porte recto y educado algo de vergüenza y desilusión.

-está bien Theo, no te preocupes seguramente todo ha sido un malentendido, verdad Viane?.

-¿Estas segura Hermione? –dijo Draco colocando su mano en su brazo a modo de apoyo.

-por supuesto, solo ha sido un malentendido entre chicas, cierto?.- volteando a ver a Viane

Quien no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad gracias al blandengue e ingenuo corazón de la castaña.

-por supuesto querida-forzando una sonrisa cuando una idea vino a su mente- solamente creo…que me sentí un poco celosa- dijo con un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos y quebrando su vos levemente- no es fácil competir contigo sabes?, cuando tienes a estos dos hombres a tu disposición, es normal sentirse intimidada.

Si esa bruja pensaba que se tragaría ese cuento estaba muy equivocada , ella no era un hombre que se deja apantallar por su teatrito ella era toda una mujer y como mujer defendería su territorio aunque eso implicara atacar fuego con fuego, pero si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

-oh Viane, no tienes por qué sentirte así! Eres más que bienvenida en esta casa, todo rencor y sentimiento de inferioridad que seguramente tienes, infundido por tu falta de carrera y metas en la vida debes dejarlo atrás y aceptarte cómo eres- dijo con un tono afligido pero claramente dejando en evidencia que jugaría su juego

- ¿amigas?-dijo Hermione con emoción

- Hermione, ¡hermanas!.

Dijeron luego para darse un abrazo en medio de dos hombres que no sabían que demonios estaba pasando, ¿sería eso un extraño episodio de sincronización del periodo menstrual entre mujeres en la segunda luna llena de marzo que sucede cada 2000 años para asustar a hombres inocentes e indefensos ante tal ataque de hormonas femeninas? Las mujeres eran extrañas, pero había algo extraño en ese abrazo que parecía más el abrazo de la muerte de dos boas constrictor midiendo su fuerza.

LA muy perra sangre sucia estaba insinuando que era superior. Así que se creía muy lista no es así? Pero con su reacción estaba a punto de caer en su trampa, jejejeje aquí vamos!

-Oh Hermione, ya que somos como hermanas, deseo que me cuentes en ¿dónde trabajas?

-oh…bueno…-Hermione estaba extrañada, se esperaba cualquier pregunta incluso un ataque pero ese interés no- trabajo en el ministerio, soy la jefa del departamento de regulación de magia a ex mortífagos- cosa que Viane ya sabía pero le resultaba de lo más aburrido.

-y también dirijo una especie de sindicato.- dijo de lo más orgullosa.

-en serio como se llama- dijo llevándose una taza a sus labios.

-P.E.D.D.O, significa plataforma elfica de defensa de los derechos obreros -dijo ella con orgullo.-les proporcionamos suéteres y calcetines tejidos, calzado, inclusive mociones para algunas leyes de mejora a su ambiente de trabajo.

-en serio, suena interesante, aunque ahora sé porque Draco la desprecia –creando un ambiente tenso –es difícil aceptar esa organización si va en contra de la vida normal de un mago sangre pura.- y ahí estaba lanzado el dardo.

-¿cómo?-exclamo Hermione

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto cariño- se defendió Draco, observando a Theo de una forma que claramente decía "contrólala o te meterás en problemas".

-Viane, de seguro te confundiste de persona.

-hummm, no lo creo- dijo con un dedo en el mentón, como haciendo memorias y luego inclinándose hacia delante dejando ver sin vergüenza más de su ya pronunciado escote – Draco recuerdas aquellas vacaciones en las que pasamos el día entero en el jacuzzi del hotel y al día siguiente nos aparecimos en el callejón Farell para almorzar. –comento de lo más sugerente.

Theo solo atino en golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, ahora sí que estaba muerto.

–Si…digo NO ..bueno yo … este ..-Draco no encontraba palabras mientras se ponía más pálido, si es que era posible y tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido.

-¿te acuerdas Draco? Al parecer la pasaste muy bien-exclamo Hermione observando a Draco y a Viane

-Si-dijo Viane con una sonrisa- recuerdo que estaban pidiendo firmas para la moción de una nueva ley en apoyo a los elfos, y Draco dijo y cito: "Esa estúpida organización es igual que su fundadora….quien se encargaría de servir a los magos entonces…no les daría un knut ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello..."

-así creo, jejeje que es cierto, jejejeje, recuerdas Draco, creo que dijiste algo parecido cuando salimos de aquella fiesta de tu primo en la que te quedaste dormido y te jugaron aquella broma jejejejeje en la que estabas desnudo todo cubierto de botones de la P.E.D.D.O y también pegados a tu …-la voz de Theo se iba apagando cada vez más hasta dejar de hablar luego de ver la cara de satisfacción de Viane, la cara de perro rabioso de Hermione, pero había una mirada que lo hizo sentir peor, esa mirada sangrienta inyectada de cólera y maldad que refulgía en los ojos del rubio como si este estuviera poseído del mismísimo Voldemort.

-pero, puedo equivocarme.-dijo Theo en un muy vergonzoso intento de salvar el pellejo de su amigo.

-Te voy a matar- siseo Draco como buena serpiente, temblando en su asiento amenazadoramente apretando sus dientes- ¡YO TE MATOOO! –grito y Draco se lanzó por Theo que nunca se imaginó que su amigo se le pudiera lanzar encima de una forma tan desquiciada haciendo honor a su parentesco con Bellatriz, tanta fue la impresión que Theo solo pudo reaccionar balanceándose hacia atrás en su asiento, abriendo lo ojos como lechuza del susto, pero fue tanta su fuerza en el asiento que cayó de espaldas llevándose la silla, su taza de café caliente, que cayó derramándose sobre su pecho y haciendo que este diera pegara el grito en el cielo y un florero que salió volando al tirarlo con su pie, solo para caer sobre la cabeza de Theo haciéndolo parecer masetero con un bulto de tierra y una flor en la cara, tambaleándose de rodillas cayendo inconciente boca arriba en el piso de la sala.

- Draco…-un lastimero quejido y una presión en su antebrazo lo hicieron desistir de estamparle la silla como sombrero a Theo.

-Hermione ¿Qué tienes? – viendo que esta estaba de pie detrás de él, se acercó a ella acariciando una mejilla viéndola vulnerable y a punto de llorar -¿es por la silla? –Hermione negó moviendo su cabeza –¿el florero? , ¿La taza…?-diciendo todo esto del modo más sublime y cariñoso, que pareciera que nunca hubiera estado afectado por un ataque de cólera

- no te preocupes por esas cosas amor; déjame matar a Theo, escondemos su cuerpo en un macetero y luego yo las reparo, ¿sí?-dijo sin perder el tono cariñoso y acariciándole con los pulgares sus mejillas, para liberar toda preocupación.

-no es por eso Draco- dijo Hermione dando soltándose de su agarre dando un paso hacia atrás- ¿en serio piensas todo eso que dijiste, crees que soy estúpida?, no me mientas por favor-esperando que el rubio dijera que todo eran mentiras de los estúpidos de Viane y Theo.

-cariño-dijo Draco paseándose una mano por sus cabellos viendo en dirección al suelo-no pienso mentirte, yo pensaba así –pronuncio tan suave, pero incluso así, sus palabras fueron un golpe para el corazón de Hermione –pero fue antes de conocerte realmente, cuando todavía estaba cegado por mis creencias extremistas, los prejuicios y el rencor hacia toda la comunidad mágica por marginarnos –ahora todo es diferente, he cambiado gracias a ti… soy mejor –levantando su vista y posándola en los ojos de Hermione quien lo miraba de nuevo con amor y Lágrimas en los ojos, el tomo sus manos entre las suyas y dijo –ahora ya no hago que despidan a los camareros en los restaurantes…me enseñaste a ser paciente, si me tropiezo con alguien lo ayudo a levantarse…me contagiaste con tu amabilidad… bueno, a veces ayudo

–corrigió, riendo de lado ocasionando una sonrisa que se formara una sonrisa en la cara de Hermione como reflejo de la suya –me demostraste que la sangre no tenía un valor real…que toda criatura merece respeto, y, que a quien llame sangre sucia en el pasado , valía su peso en oro -y sobre todo … me enamoraste…porque solo bastaba tu mirada , para que todo mi mundo se viniera abajo, todo lo que quería antes ya no valía la pena si no podía merecerte, así que comencé a cambiar, para convencerme que si algún día te fijaras en mí y ya no verías a ese monstruo que tanto despreciaste, si no , a un hombre…queriéndote amar.

Sin poder soportarlo más Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, besando al que sabía era el amor de su vida y lucharía con garras contra cualquier bruja que quisiera arrebatarle a su hombre, porque Draco era suyo, al igual que ella era de Draco.

¿Qué es esto? Decía Viane en su mente, no es así como se suponían que saldrían las cosas-para luego pensar en su egoístamente- bien jugado Hermione, bien jugado- pero en su marchito corazón empezaba a crecer otra idea.

Mientras los rostros de Draco y Hermione se acercaban lentamente para un segundo beso, un quejido ahogado los sacó de su burbuja de amor.

-Draco, creo que deberíamos ayudar a Theo-quien no se había movido de su lastimera posición en el suelo.

-no, déjalo, él está bien ahí, y tú estabas bien aquí! –acomodándola entre sus brazos sonriendo.

Pero de pronto escucharon un llanto provenir de la silla de enfrente, era Viane que tenía la cabeza gacha y agitaba sus hombros mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro acongojado.

-lo siento, perdón, -llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz-yo…en verdad….quería…-llora- se ve que están tan enamorados…-llora-perdón si di la impre…la impresión equi…equivocada- lloraba dando lastima, esperando que su último recurso surtiera efecto-siempre he querido saber cómo se siente, ser amada de esa manera…o tener un amigo verdadero-llora-eres muy afortunada Hermione tienes a un gran hombre-decía para aumentar el ego de Draco que sabía era su debilidad-y tu Draco pudiste cambiar…yo no sé cómo hacerlo…-lloraba mientras buscaba un inexistente pañuelo en su bolso.

-toma Viane –Draco le dio un pañuelo negro que tenía las letras **D y H** bordados en plata.

-gracias-dijo acercándose a Draco y llorando tomo el pañuelo percatándose de lo que significaban esas iniciales y sonriendo para sus adentros, luego de una gran exhalación, dejo ir de manera violenta todo un rio de mocos sobre las iniciales, asegurándose de que goteara y quedara irreconocible –lo siento –dijo lamentosamente entregándole el pañuelo a su dueño quien lo recibió con asco y lo tomo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, le dio una mirada de asco y lo tiro hacia atrás de si poniendo mucho empeño en tocarlo lo menos posible, mientras Viane se secaba sus lágrimas con una servilleta que estaba en la mesa.

Lagrimas que Hermione sabía perfectamente que eran tan reales como las criaturas de Luna, solo atino a cruzarse de brazos y frunciendo el ceño oía toda la conversación y pensaba en donde incinerar el ultrajado pañuelo que le dio en navidad a Draco.

-no debes de ser tan dura contigo misma, todos podemos cambiar si lo deseamos, nuestras familias no pueden obligarnos a vivir una vida llena de prejuicios y engaños, eso no es vivir.

-¿pero cómo lo lograste?¿cómo pudiste ir en contra de todo tan valientemente? –inflando más el ego del rubio.

-No fue fácil –llenándose de orgullo –se necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol.

-wow Draco, te molestaría en darme algunos tips, se ve que sabes tanto sobre el tema y lograste alcanzar tus metas –la mayoría de las personas no sabe lo difícil que es un sangre pura en esta sociedad –sabía que era el punto débil del rubio, su vanidad y ego.

-bueno, todo es muy fácil cuando comprendes ciertos puntos de tu vida, veraz, punto 1.- tus padres deben ser tu apoyo no tus titiriteros… -Draco hablaba como si fuera consejero de vida para sangres puras, inventándose diversos pasos a seguir, Hermione no salía de su asombro cuando paso de ser el novio dulce y tierno al Depack Chopra de los sangre pura, y con los gestos que hacia al hablar estaba segura que pronto harían una estatua en su honor, igual de pálida que él, con la leyenda: Santo Draco de la autoayuda.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta al oír como Viane lo manipulaba con adulaciones a las epifanías de Draco sobre la vida ex-mortifaga haciendo lo correcto, como podía caer en semejante engaño! -Si serás idiota Draco-pensaba la castaña; pero ella no lo era, sabía perfectamente que esa perra de silicona necesitaba una lección, por suerte no lo estaba tocando; se volteó para apartar la vista tan denigrante remedo de femineidad que utilizaba todas las artimañas prohibidas por el código no hablado de las mujeres.

Observo al pobre Theo gimoteando cosas sobre lo hermosa que era su Luna , su pelo de polvo de estrellas y si se acercaba le iba a hacer cosas que le haría ver el cosmos, que la haría sentirse Luna llena pero de … que clase de sueño pervertido estaba teniendo Theo con Luna, al parecer, luego tendría que hablar con el de ese tema, pero ahora, tendría que sacarlo antes de que alguien más lo ollera decir obscenidades a Luna

-Ufff… lo hare yo- y sacando su varita se acercó a Theo y murmuro un Enervate. Tan potente que este se levantó de un solo quedando sentado en la sala sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Qué me paso? Hermione ¿dónde está Draco? -dijo con una expresión de terror-¿me mato? ¿estoy muerto?

-no Theo, no te mato pero si Draco no lo hacia lo hacía yo! -extendiéndole su mano a Theo para que pudiera incorporarse.

-parece que me hubiera golpeado una bludger loca en la cabeza-sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo una mueca al notar que le empezaba a salir un chichón enorme que parecía cuerno; para luego observar el desastre que había en el departamento.

-ohh-se sorprendió y avergonzado haciendo el recuento de los daños- siento lo de la taza –observo a su alrededor y se encogió en sí mismo con vergüenza –y por el florero… la alfombra … la silla, Merlín perdón.

-jejeje no te preocupes Theo, no es nada que un simple reparo no pueda arreglar

-déjame hacerlo , Theo saco su varita debajo de tanto escombro y pronuncio un seguro Reparo , arreglando todo en unos segundos excepto la mancha de café de su camisa –listo my lady-expreso haciendo una venia.

-jejeje, no seas payaso Theo –golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro –me debes una bien grande y pienso cobrártelo, no creas que ya me olvide que estoy enojada contigo.

Pero Theo miraba a una Viane llorando como magdalena, hipando y hablando con Draco como si fuera un dios aconsejando a una simple mortal.

-¿de qué me perdí? –me miro con una cara estupefacto la escena frente a él y miro de reojo las reacciones de Hermione .

-solo de una patética representación, más falsa que sus tetas de plástico –cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-jajjajaja –la risa de Theo fue limpia e inocente –estas celosa Hermione.

-más te vale cerrar la boca Theo –le expreso enojada –o tengo que seguir imaginándote haciendo cosas indebidas, tal vez con Blaise o incluso Voldermort. –la cara que puso fue de pánico y asco.

–no por favor, ya aprendí la lección, pero si sigues enviando esas imágenes terminare en San Mungo.

Estaba Hermione y Theo riendo juntos y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa cuando al voltear hacia Viane y Draco, pudieron ver como esta se tiraba a los brazos de Draco agradeciéndole repetidamente sus consejos de auto ayuda a sangres pura en un mundo injusto.

-Ohh Draco, muchas gracias. No sé cómo poder agradecerte todo lo has hecho por mí –uniendo más sus cuerpos y apretando sus pechos a los pectorales de Draco – debe haber algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte.

-descuida –dijo Draco dándose aires de grandeza –es mi deber a mi país .

–en nombre del mundo debería recompensarte por tu labor a la patria soldado –y sin más se acercó lentamente a la cara de sorprendida de Draco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego separase.

–Viane; creí que entendías, yo amo a Hermione –dijo el rubio agarrando sus brazos y apartándola de él, concluyendo que este juego de poner celosa a su novia se estaba saliendo de control.

Theo que había sido uno de los espectadores, se volteó con cuidado para ver la cara de Hermione, con temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, y lo que vio lo dejo helado; Hermione estaba viendo fijamente a la pareja de al otro lado del salón, su primera impresión fue de llorar, luego sintió enojo, dejando paso a una cólera interna que se vio reflejada en el tick nervioso de una de sus cejas, pero manteniendo todo dentro sin emitir ningún sonido, también pudo observar como Draco apartaba de si a esa mujer luego de semejante espectáculo y la volteaba a ver.

Theo estaba helado del miedo el aura que desprendía Hermione, su poder fluyendo sin control y haciendo implosión dentro de ella la había puesto roja de la ira, para luego, para asombro y desconcierto de todos inclusive de Viane , sonrió, todo fue color de rosa, arcoíris de colores y dulces a su alrededor.

Draco asustado solo atinó a decir –amor no es lo que tú piensas!... ella... yo estaba desprevenido… –pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

–jejeje ya se cariño, no te pongas así, ella solo te estaba agradeciendo por tus excelentes consejos –sonriendo muy animada –¿verdad Viane?

–ehh…si era eso –dijo Viane preocupada por la demasiado tranquila reacción de la castaña, ella esperaba que explotara, la insultara e incluso golpeara y así poder demostrar lo muy incivilizada que era la castaña, pero eso, por supuesto que era totalmente inesperado.

–es más se ven muy cansados –dijo Hermione acercando se a ellos y tomándolos de las manos nada cariñosamente y sentándolos o mejor dicho tirándolos, en sillas los dos juntos –quieren pastelillos de piña están en la cocina iré por ellos –dijo feliz de la vida casi saltando al caminar a la cocina dejando a los tres espectadores con cara de sorpresa y miedo.

En la cocina se escuchaba una batalla campal entre ollas y cucharones , y Draco estaba seguro que ese sonido de una vajilla al quebrarse era su tasa de café preferida, de cerámica china, verde y plateada que decía "Slytherin" a un costado , con el mango en forma de serpiente. Draco, Theo y Viane se miraban unos a otros incomodos por tanto jaleo en la cocina y sin saber qué hacer ni emitir ni un ruido.

De pronto emergiendo de la cocina, Hermione sonreía y traía consigo un bandeja llena de tres pastelillos de pina y los ponía delante de ellos, están algo calientes, así que no se apresuren…ohh… olvide los refrescos jejejeje, que torpe… -y sin más se deslizo a la cocina con una sonrisa enorme apretando sus diente y cerrando sus ojos.

–ouchh, taza estúpida –se escuchó en la cocina. –disculpen tengo que ir al tocador un momento –dijo apretando su dedo índice con la otra mano sana.

–cariño estas bien –dijo un preocupado Draco al ver que su novia probablemente se cortó con una pieza de su taza rota. – jejeje, obvio que si solo que tu novia torpe se cortó, pero no te muevas ya vuelvo –canto la última palabra entrando en el baño bajo la mirada de un atento peli negro, que había notado que el dedo que Hermione trataba en realidad no se veía mal, y que si de verdad se hubiera cortado como buena e inteligente bruja que era, hubiera utilizado su varita, ¿Qué tramaba Hermione? No sabía pero la idea de que aquella mente privilegiada estuviera maquinando un plan lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Hermione volvió del baño con un curita en su dedo y disimuladamente Theo observo los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y pudo detallar un abultamiento pequeños en ellos que al entrar en el baño no estaba, con mucho sigilo se dirigió a la cocina.

–iré ver si Hermione necesita ayuda en traer los refrescos –murmuro levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina bajo la mirada de Draco y Viane, esta última olvidando la psicópata en la cocina y aprovechando la repentina huida de Theo, miro a Draco a su lado prometiéndose no desaprovechar esta oportunidad caída del cielo.

….En la cocina…..

–jejejejeje –Hermione reía despacio mirando un pequeño frasco de vidrio, redondo, con un líquido trasparente excepto por una pequeña película de color rosa en su superficie –ya vera esa maldita, jejeje no saldrá del baño en un mes –dando saltitos de alegría en un mismo lugar –soy una genio.

–¿qué tienes ahí? -Theo se encontraba detrás de ella viendo sobre su hombro.

–¡ahhhhh! – grito de un susto, llevándose la mano izquierda al corazón, respirando irregularmente y escondiendo la otra a sus espaldas –¡Theodore Nott me vas a matar de un susto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–nerviosa de que la hubiera escuchado su monologo. –Hermione, ¿Qué tienes oculto en la espalda? –dijo tratando de rodearla.

–de que hablas Nott , no tengo nada ves. –mostrando sus manos limpias mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su cara –déjate de paranoias y ve a la sala, ya llego con las bebidas. –uhmm en serio entonces creo que mejor regreso... –pero en un momento de descuido rodeo a Hermione y le quito el frasco que estaba escondido entre la pretina de su pantalón y la piel de su espalda baja

–aja, sabía que escondías algo, pero ¿qué es… -pero Theo no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese mismo instante una chica castaña muy nerviosa se tiró sobre su espalda tratando de quitarle el frasco mientras el esquivaba sus manotadas

–dámelo…ahhh…dámelo remedo de serpiente con patas…ahhh

–vamos Hermione, déjame…bájate…uff no sabía que pesabas tanto…

Entre tanto jaleo la botellita cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedacitos y su contenido evaporándose en el aire con pequeñas volutas rosas en el aire.

-mira lo que hiciste –le regaño una Hermione que aún seguía sobre el –ahhh

Ambos cayeron con fuerza en el suelo de frente donde se había caído la pócima de Hermione, esta se bajó de Theo y con melancolía observo su venganza escapándose de sus manos como humo (literalmente) y exploto.

–mira lo que has hecho, lo arruinaste Theo, lo arruinaste, siempre arruinas todo… -dijo todo esto entre hipidos y llanto.

–Hermione, lo siento, yo no quería…yo solo quería salvarte de hacer una locura que podía llevarte a Azkaban.

Hermione solo lo miraba a los ojos extrañada, ambos estaban sentados sobre sus piernas en el piso de la cocina ¿Qué era eso de Azkaban? Pero ¿Qué creía Theo que era la poción, VENENO?

–JAJAJAJA , creías que eso era veneno, pero ¿quién crees que soy Theo?, una Slytherin –le dijo con broma y riéndose de las cosas absurdas que pensaba Theo.

–Oye! –exclamo Theo ofendido.

–jejeje está bien… -y lo que paso a continuación dejo a Theo con la boca abierta; Hermione se abalanzo y lo abrazo, le tiro los brazos al cuello y lo acerco hacia ella, dejándolos en una posición nada cómoda para Theo –gracias por ser mi amigo, jejeje, estaba a punto de cometer una locura, no iría a parar a Azkaban por una broma con el laxante , pero, yo soy mejor que ella, no debería rebajarme a su nivel y no sé qué me paso.

–jejeje eso era, ¡un laxante!, jejeje deberías aprender a hacer mejores bromas Hermione, jejeje no has aprendido nada –mientras la abrazaba de la cintura con amistad.

–¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –grito un Draco muy enojado que acababa de entrar en la cocina junto a una Viane muy contenta. –quítale tus manos de encima.

–solo la ayudaba a levantarse Draco, casi se lastima de nuevo recogiendo los vidrios, del suelo, no tienes motivos para estar celoso.

Draco solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Viane con una sonrisa se colgó de su brazo –vamos Draco déjalos se nota que tu novia y tu mejor amigo se entienden… en la cocina quiero decir, jejeje. Viendo como Theo se levantaban y le daba su mano como a apoyo a Hermione para levantarse.

–si Draco, Theo solo trataba de ser amable.

–ohh lo siento por interrumpir sus demostraciones de amabilidad –dijo el rubio celoso con sarcasmo.

–vamos Draco los esperaremos en la sala –arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina, pero el rubio asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para amenazar a Theo.

–tus manos donde las vea Nott! Todo el tiempo donde las vea –dijo siseando un rubio posesivo mientras el hacia las señas del ejercito con los dedos índice y medio dirigiéndose de sus ojos a los de Theo, desapareciendo lentamente por la puerta hacia la sala. –creo que tanto producto para el cabello le está friendo el cerebro a tu novio jejeje. –jajaja tal vez, pero por mientras me ayudas a llevar estos refrescos a la sala, sé que el clima que hay no va con las bebidas frías pero ya están hechas y si quieren pues… qué más da están deliciosas.

Theo la ayudaba a recoger los vidrios mientras ella llevaba los vasos en una bandeja y Theo llevaba un bowl con palomitas que el apareció con magia y cuando iban por la puerta de la cocina escucharon a la pareja de la sala. –no deberías enojarte con ellos Draco, por algo que nosotros estábamos haciendo unos momentos atrás ¿recuerdas? –le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro .

Eso fue la chispa para reavivar el furor de la castaña, para cuando Theo observo a su lado ya no había nadie, la castaña había desaparecido dentro de la cocina y para cuando este volteó dentro, ella ya había vertido otro frasquito de laxante y por el color, 10 veces más potente que el anterior.

–jajaja haber si te quedan ganas de seguirlo abrazando, muñequita de mierda. –mientras revolvía el líquido en el vaso. –Hermione no lo hagas! –Theo se le acerco en la cocina con intención de detenerla pero ella fue más rápida y cuando se le acercaba por detrás ella se dio vuelta y le dio con la rodilla derecha, en una parte de la anatomía tan sagrada para todo hombre que lo dejo hablando como soprano encorvándose sobre si con una lagrima solitaria en la mejilla.

–hayyy Hermione eso… dolió –dijo con voz de niña de 6 años.

–lo siento Theo pero ESA PERRA PAGARÁ –dijo levando un puño en el aire. –ya vera lo que obtiene por meterse con Hermione Jean Granger.

Para cuando Theo pudo levantarse a duras penas y sosteniéndose de la pared cojeando a la sala, Hermione ya estaba sirviendo los refrescos en la mesita, Hermione volteo un momento en dirección a Theo quien la miraba todavía un poco adolorido y vio determinación en sus ojos.

–Nooo, no lo bebas! –y se lanzó sobre Viane que estaba a punto de beber y cayendo sobre ella, le arrebato el vaso y de un solo respiro se tragó todo el líquido con la poción, salvando sin merecerlo a una Viane desagradecida.

–¿pero qué te pasa Theodore? –le grito una enojada Viane –quítate de encima de mí, pero mira lo que has hecho, has arrugado mi vestido, tu, gran idiota.! –viendo con horror su ahora arrugado y manchado vestido

–creo que voy a vomitar –Theo se tapó la boca tratando de contener una arcada y corrió hacia el baño encerrándose.

–por Merlín Theo! Escúpelo ahora –gritaba una muy alterada Hermione al verlo correr hacia el baño –pero que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es toda esta locura con Nott? Y ¿porque se estaba tomando como un desquiciado el bebida de Viane? –¿son muchas preguntas Draco? Que con gusto responderé luego, ahora lo primordial es ver como se encuentra Theo, iré al baño, ustedes solo…quédense aquí sí, yo… ya vengo, no se muevan… -y como un rayo salió disparada hacia el baño para ver como ayudaba a Theo que, si la pócima hacia su función , ahora mismo debería estar echando hasta los sesos en el baño porque desafortunadamente en un impulso ella incremento solo un poco ( mejor dicho, 10 veces) la potencia de la pócima, la que había combinado con el refresco de Viane.

….en el baño…..

Piuaggggggg! …por Merlín ¿Qué tenía eso? … piuaggggggggg –Theo estaba vomitando hasta el alma, había permitido el color y las fuerzas en cada arcada, mientras abrazaba el baño como un buen amigo.

Tock tock…se oía que alguien tocaba la puerta

–¿puedo entrar? –Hermione asomo la cabeza hacia dentro del baño viendo a su amigo más verde que un pepinillo –ohhh Theo ¿Cómo te encuentras? –entro cerrando la puerta del baño tras sí y agachándose al mismo nivel de su amigo. –como se te ocurrió semejante tontería –le dijo suavemente y con pesar. –al parecer fue porque una bruja tonta y celosa quería intoxicar a alguien que no valía la pena. –le dijo viéndola a los ojos –tu eres mucho mejor que esto Hermione, no tienes por qué hacerlo, lastimar no está en tu naturaleza. –creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me paso, creo que los celos nos ponen un poco locos a todos cierto.

–sí creo que debe ser eso…sabes, nunca te había visto celosa, creí que me matarías enserio, y ahora lo creo más que nada, jejeje solo mira donde estoy.

Hermione se levanta y busca unas pastillas en el botiquín y se las da a Theo en mano con un vaso de agua que conjuro con su varita. –tómalas son un remedio mugle pero muy efectivo. –está bien, siempre he tenido curiosidad de como saben –tragándoselas sin el agua –uggghhhh sabe peor que eso –dijo con un mueca señalando el contenido estomacal devuelto en la tapa del baño. –es porque debes tragártelas con el agua jejeje no solas. –mientras Hermione estaba de espaldas guardando el botiquín sobre el lavado, algo llamo la atención del curioso Theo, una pequeña bolsita negra abierta con un extraño objeto que se asomaba dentro, la bolsita estaba notablemente escondida bajo el lavado del baño entre un doblez de las tuberías de este solo visible si te agachas buscándolo, y como buen niño curioso reprimido que era, alargo su mano y tomo aquella bolsita y encontró el objeto más raro que había visto, pero le pareció familiar, así que, le dio varias vueltas con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto y cuál era su función, pero, al no encontrarla opto por lo más obvio, preguntar.

–Hermione ¿Qué es esto? Y ¿qué significan están rayitas? –le pregunto curioso, pero no se esperaba que Hermione pusiera esa cara de haber visto a un fantasma y tartamudeara por algo tan insignificante según el y que parecía un marcador.

–¡NO TOQUES ESO! –grito Hermione tratando de arrebatarle la cosa a Theo, pero el creyendo que había hecho algo mal, lo soltó y el pequeño lapicito reboto en el piso al mismo tiempo que Hermione se detenía y miraba en el suelo el secreto que le llevaba oprimiéndole el corazón ya hace casi una semana.

–¿porque te has puesto así Hermione?,¿ es algo malo? –preocupado porque la chica parecía querer llorar, es más, sus ojos se empañaron, al ella comprender que sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas, tenía sus dudas, pero con los acontecimientos de esa mañana y sus emociones fuera de control, todo tenía sentido, se le había olvidado por un momento por eso no relaciono sus cambiantes estados de ánimo con… con eso.

Derrumbándose como no había podido hacer antes, se arrodillo junto a Theo y lloro, lloro a lágrima viva por el miedo. –prométeme Theo –hipando por el llanto –¡prométemelo…por favor! Que no le dirás nada… y si él no quiere, ya había dicho una vez que no quería…no sé cómo paso. –cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, hablando sus miedos

–ya está, todo va a estar bien…tranquila, respira y dime ¿Qué te pasa con esto? –sobándole la espalda reconfortándola cual niña perdida y enseñándole la cosa que parecía lápiz con una parte que marcaba dos rayitas rosas.

–Theo …eso es…yo… -y cerrando los fuertemente los ojos dijo casi en un susurro –Estoy embarazada.

…..continuara….

¡Tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn! Y aquí termina este capítulo, me encantaría saber sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, y para saber si les gustaría otro capítulo y descubrir ¿Quién se lo dirá a Draco? ¿Cómo reacciona Draco ante una noticia de esta magnitud? ¿hay alguien tras la puerta? ¿Qué estará pasando en la sala? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, y esta vez espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.


	5. Verdades

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J. pero la historia es solo mía.

Gracias a los que me acompañaron en este viaje heyyyyyyyyyy este es el último capítulo, le puse empeño y corazón, Sorry por no publicar antes, pero, aquí esta. Pasen, lean, ríanse y disfruten. Espero haber podido sacarles al menos una risa en un día gris.

…

El pitido de una máquina de hospital resonaba en el ambiente que estaba muy cargado de estrés y fastidio, todo el lugar olía a desinfectante para pisos y medicinas, solo decorado de un verde claro que suponía era relajante.¡ RELAJANTE UNA MIERDA! Aquello era tan desagradable, tal vez le hubiera fascinado curiosear en otro momento y otras circunstancias, pero ahora para la persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en un hospital mugle, no importaba donde se encontrara, No le hallaba la menor gracia, no quería nada, su mal humor era lo único que tenía, no quería medicamento, ni revisiones y ¡por Merlín! Juraba que si otro remedo de doctor en bata blanca se asomaba para preguntarle cómo se sentía iba a EXPLOTAAAARRR.

–hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?–asomando la cabeza por debajo del marco de la puerta la última persona que quería ver en toda la faz de la tierra, causando que la maquina pitara un poco más rápido, el doctor ya no le parecía una mala opción.

–te ves mejor.

–_si claro, _pensó la persona internada, mirándolo fijamente con enojo contenido.

– ¡mira lo que he traído! –canto para alegrar el ambiente pero fallando rotundamente, entrando en el cuarto de hospital con las manos ocultando algo detrás de sí.

– ¡No_ le importaba su cara de cachorrito arrepentido!, ni cuantas veces viniera a visitarlo con regalos, no le iba a dirigir ni una puta palabra._

–Es el nuevo tomo de "Aventuras entre mugles" de Aramis Bellow, lo hechicé para que las paginas se cambiaran con un susurro, ves –dándole una demostración susurrando "_otra_" y las paginas se movían mágicamente, pero sin conseguir reacción positiva de la persona en camilla.

–Lo hice pensando en…bueno… tu estado actual –pero sin conseguir ni una palabra de su amigo, solo que este frunciera más el ceño.

– ¡vamos! No seas así, sabes que me arrepiento mucho de lo sucedido y de que estés aquí encerrado, pero estabas muy lastimado y si nos aparecíamos en san Mungo podrías sufrir despartición –explico esperando el perdón y colocando el regalo en el regazo de su ultrajado amigo.

–sé que entiendes que en ese momento no era yo mismo y no media mis acciones, jajá tú me conoces mejor que nadie, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, sabes que a veces… me dejo llevar por el momento. –encogiéndose de hombros justificando sus acciones.

Theodore Nott era el que se encontraba en una cuarto de hospital en observación, sentado en la camilla con el brazo derecho enyesado sostenido en su cadera con un palo y el otro vendado , en su pecho había vendas con ungüentos apestosos, la pierna izquierda enyesada hasta la rodilla y la derecha solo con unos cuantos hematomas, un collarín inmovilizando su cuello, su cara con arañazos vestido con una bata de hospital que dejan todo el trasero al aire y una cosa en forma de gancho en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda que enviaba señales a una maquina en la salita.

–silencio…

–al menos deberías gracias, por los regalos que traigo y por visitarte todos los días, estas siendo muy infantil al darme la ley del hielo–cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una silla a la par de la cama de Theo, haciéndose el ofendido.

Aquellas palabras causaron una reacción en el joven brujo lastimado, abrió los ojos al oír semejante descaro, entonces, empezó a inclinarse un poco hacia delante lentamente con una mueca de dolor en su cara, viendo a su indeseable visita diaria y con un poco de esfuerzo empezó a levantar su mano izquierda en dirección a Draco indicándole con el dedo índice que se acercara.

– ¡si Theo! ¿Que necesitas? Te escucho. –inclinándose hacia delante, con una sonrisa y con esperanzas de que su amigo le dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

Theo levanto más firme su mano izquierda frente la cara de Draco haciéndole un gesto obsceno, para luego dejarla caer en su regazo, dejando a su amigo con la cara desencajada.

– ¿sigues enojado con migo?

Theo no lo podía creer, tal vez el gesto obsceno era demasiado sutil para su visita, por lo que prosiguió a hacerlo otra vez con más ganas, tal vez así su "amigo" entendía la indirecta.

–uhmm –se volvió a cruzar de brazos –no es justo sabias, yo no tengo toda la culpa.

–Theo volteo la vista hacia Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. –okey, okey –levantando las manos en forma de rendición –tengo la mayoría de la culpa, pero, no solo es mía. Yo no miro que a ella la trates igual cuando viene a verte, y es que solamente, no lo veo justo, me conoces a mi primero que a Hermione y a ella si la perdonaste y te recuerdo que también tiene parte en este asunto…

….hace unos días atrás…..

En el baño de Hermione, ella y Theo tirados en el piso; Hermione llorando y devolviendo todo de su estómago.

–que estas quee?..Pero… tu…el...-después de balbucear una sonrisa se formó en su cara – VOY A SER TIO! Jajajajaja, pero ¿desde cuándo lo saben?, ¿porque Draco no me ha dicho nada? Felicidades Hermione –pero hasta ese momento reparo en que Hermione seguía llorando. – ¿Hermione?... No llores…no se lo has dicho ¿verdad? –Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

–tengo miedo a su reacción, él ha dejado en claro que no quiere tener hijos, y con Lucius como padre, pues, es obvio…

–Hermione el merece saberlo y además no sabes cómo va a reaccionar –sobándole una mejilla con su mano.

–pero ya sé cómo reaccionara, él no quiere, me lo ha dicho muchas veces

–pero él te ama, de seguro y las cosas salen mejor de lo piensas, debes decirle la verdad, el amor lo supera todo, y ahora debes creer que el amor y dejar de vivir entre secretos que matan.

–pero…y si el amor no es suficiente ahora.

–siempre es suficiente, no puedes vivir tu vida basadas en los "_y si hubiera_" ¡Atrévete a ser feliz Hermione! , no solo por ti, sino también por esa otra personita que merece amor de padre –le toco el vientre con ternura –espero que no te moleste que me haya autonombrado tío –le dijo en un susurro ayudándola aponerse de pie con él. –jejejeje claro que no, jeje serás un consentidor cierto! –puede que sí, seré el mejor tío del mundo mágico…y mugle, ya verás. –colocando sus manos en la cintura como superman.

–Eres el mejor Theo –abrazándolo con cariño y amor fraternal.

BUMMMMMMMMM se oyó la puerta del baño al abrirse de un solo golpe mostrando a un Draco asombrado e incrédulo y una Viane tras el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…..en la cocina mientras Theo salió corriendo al baño…..

–Pero que idiota es Theo, se ha vuelto loco –chillaba Viane en la sala –mira que arruinar esta obra de arte. –Solo es un vestido –dijo Draco empezándose a fastidiar. –solo un vestido? Solo un vestidooo?, esto es un Vera Wong, y los vera no son solo vestidos son obras maestras.

–que en un mes estarán fuera de moda…argggg…solo límpialo con tu varita y ya! – le dijo Draco exasperado, pero Viane tenía una mejor idea.

–esto no se limpiara con un movimiento de varita me temo –levantándose del sillón y colocando sus manos en el zíper lateral del vestido.

–¿pero qué coños haces?

–quitarme el vestido, obvio, está sucio jajaja además no tengo nada nuevo que no hayas visto… espera, estas si son nuevas –colocando sus manos acunando sus pechos –quisieras darme tu opinión –le dijo acercándose a el sugerente.

–la verdad es que si –y lo ojos de Viane se iluminaron –y mi opinión es que has perdido la memoria, olvidas has venido con Theo y que yo amo a Hermione; además no me gustan las fáciles. –y la parto firmemente, orgullosos de reacción.

–déjame que lo dude –le dijo al rubio poniendo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

–De que hablas – frunciendo el ceño. –de que no creo que tu noviecita se esté haciendo la difícil en el baño encerrada con Theo.

–que nunca te cansas de decir estupideces; estoy empezando a creer que los flashes de las cámaras te están dejando seco el cerebro.

–¿En serio eres ciego Draco? Que no los viste bien abrazaditos en la cocina y ni hablar de las miradas que se lanzaban durante el café sin importar que estuviéramos presentes, quien sabe que estarán haciendo…solos…en el baño…juntos.

–puedes cerrar la boca de una puta vez. –si en serio estas tan seguro de que me equivoco…no te molestara demostrármelo.

–no pienso darte el gusto.

–eso es porque sabes que digo la verdad; el por qué todo esta tan callado desde que Theo entro al baño, el porqué de sus miradas cómplices como conectados en un secreto que te incluye , no lo entiendes; son amantes, lo supe tras que entre –acerco la boca a su oído susurrando –el porqué de sus abrazos tan efusivos, admítelo, te está engañando con tu mejor amigo bajo tus narices–Draco se dio vuelta y la aparto.

–no te permito que hables así de ella. Ella no haría eso. –Si tan seguro estas… –le señalo el camino hacia el baño con mirada retadora. –si con eso logro que te calles de una puta vez, está bien, veras que tú eres la que se equivoca.

Draco caminaba hacia el corredor seguro de Hermione, ella no le haría tal cosa, ella es pura y de buen corazón y lo ha perdonado, además, ¿Hermione con Nott? En serio? Pero si Hermione lo tenía a él, el hombre que le podía dar todo cuanto su corazón quisiera y más, sabía que Theo también tiene su fortuna, pero la diferencia era que el si la amaba como para dar su vida por ella, pero…¿y si ella no ha podido perdonarlo del todo? Maldita Viane. –en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando oye que Hermione murmura cosas en el baño y Theo también, lentamente se asoma a la puerta semi abierta para oír mejor, ya con la duda sembrada en su corazón.

Se asomó y escuchaba solo partes de la conversación por lo suave que hablaban las personas en el baño.

––_¿Hermione?... No llores…no se lo has dicho ¿verdad?_ –¿qué era lo que pasaba? Será que ¿de verdad tiene un secreto? Se inclinó mejor para escuchar, no lo podía creer.

–_Tengo miedo a su reacción….es obvio_ –¿Hermione le ocultaba cosas por miedo a su reacción? ¿Acaso si esta con Nott?

–_Hermione el merece saberlo…no sabes cómo va a reaccionar_ –ahora Nott se las quería hacer de amigo preocupado, que se vaya a la mierda, se sentía traicionado; Hermione volvió a hablar en susurros y no yo pero si escucho la voz de Theo.

–_el amor lo supera todo… debes creer que el amor y dejar de vivir entre secretos_ –¿cómo que amor? Acaso él la amaba o peor ella amaba a Nott, ¡NOOOOO!, eso no podía ser eso era un pesadilla.

– _pero…y si el amor no es suficiente ahora_ –entonces ella lo ama, y entonces algo se rompió en el corazón del Slytherin que ya no podía moverse del dolor, pero no físico, era peor, del corazón, él era una serpiente con corazón.

– siempre es suficiente… ¡Atrévete a ser feliz Hermione! –fue un idiota al pensar que ese estúpido era su amigo, fue un idiota al pensar que Hermione lo perdono, EL era un Idiotaaaaaa.

– Eres el mejor Theo – y esa palabras derramo el vaso, abriendo paso a la cólera, esa palabra que ella tantas veces se las había mencionado a él, cuando hacía algo correcto, después de un beso, en la cama, al llegar del trabajo, y de un impulso el empujo la puerta para pedir explicaciones a Hermione, porque lo que estaba pensando le parecía peor que la guerra del innombrable .

–BUMMMMMMMMM –sonó la puerta al ser empujada por Draco.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –su corazón se detuvo, ahí estaba ella, abrazada a el idiota que fue su amigo, llorando con una expresión indescifrable…ESTO NO PUEDE SER… ¿se levanta? ¿Porque se levanta? Se mueve hacia él, no quiere verla, no quiere escuchar que lo dejara por alguien mejor, no quiere su lastima, no quiere nadaaaaaaa! Y se va a encerrar al cuarto

Hermione corre hacia el alzando una mano para detenerlo pero él se zafa de su agarre cuando la voltea a ver abatido, ya sin fuerzas, destrozado.

–no Draco, no es lo que parece, regresaaaa!

–Draco, amigo, no es lo que piensas, ella tiene algo que decirte, es importante.

Pero Draco ya no los escuchaba se había encerrado en el cuarto con un fermaportus.

–upssss jejejeje –se rio Viane –al parecer los atraparon con las manos en la masa –se burló cantarinamente –ya decía yo que eras demasiado santurrona para ser verdad –jajajaja –pero no te preocupes esto tiene arreglo, tú te quedas con Theo y yo me encargare de consolar al destrozado corazón de mi Draquito.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione pudo comprender lo que había pasado. –fuiste tú verdad, maldita arpía! ¡Fuiste tú la que lo envino en nuestra contra! –jajajaj me gustaría llevarme todo el crédito Granger, pero admitir que no habría podido ser posible sin ustedes y sus secretos, jajajaja te mandare un tarjeta de invitación a la boda por agradecimiento jajjajaja.

–Eres una maldita perra – grito Hermione abalanzándose encima de Viane y empezando una pelea a lo mugle.

Ambas mujeres entraron en la sala jaloneándose el cabello y la ropa entre gritos e insultos.

–Aah suéltame estas locaaaa! Maldita sangre sucia, me oíste locaaaaa!

–estaré loca pero no soy una cualquiera como tuuu! Ayyyy

Hermione le daba tirones a la ropa de Viane y trataba de arañarle la cara mientras Viane se estaba descargando con el pelo de Hermione queriéndola dejar calva, ambas mujeres se golpeaban frenéticas contra las paredes de un lado a tirando los cuadros de las paredes insultándose mutuamente.

–perra!

–estúpida modelito de cuarta!

–cara de trol!

–vomitadora compulsiva! No excitas ni a los hipogrifos con la piel pegada a los huesos.

–jajaja Draco no se quejaba que yo recuerde, por el contrario, siempre me rogaba que lo torturara con mis labios jajajajaja.

–maldita lagartona, te arrancare la piel del cuerpo con mis propias manos para que tengas algo de que reírte.

Estaban tan concentradas que no tomaron precauciones y sus rodillas chocaron con la mesita de café.

–¡haaayy fíjate por donde vas estúpida come libros cegatona o es que engañar a Draco te ha secado los ojos!

–¡la única que lo ha engañado eres tú y… yo sé por dónde voy…voy sobre ti arrrrgggg!

Y la empujo con su cuerpo sobre la mesita cayendo juntas, tirando todo los cupcakes, jugos y las tazas quedando Hermione sentada sobre Viane forcejeando con sus brazos, revolviéndose

–¿tienes hambre hermana? -ironizo la castaña despeinada –Atragántate con estos –y con unas de sus manos tomo un cupcake de chocolate y lo estrello en la cara de Viane casi asfixiándola.

Viane se zafó de su tortura y con una bocanada de aire cambio posiciones con Hermione y rodaron sobre el piso de la sala ensuciándose y gritando como gatas que no se fijaron que rompieron algunas maceteras regando tierra por toda la sala.

Fue en ese momento que la tramposa de Viane aprovecho a lanzarle tierra a los ojos a su oponente.

–ahhh, bruja! No puedo ver ,eres una tramposa! –exclamo Hermione levantándose de encima de Viane y caminando hacia atrás.

–ahora demuestras todo lo que puedes ser! –Escupió Viane con todo su veneno en cada palabra – una golfa y asquerosa sangre sucia – viendo a Hermione con tierra en el rostro y un poco hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y Viane tampoco estaba ilesa, sus múltiples arañazos, el facial de chocolate y el ojo morado podían dar fe.

Al notar que Hermione se distrajo limpiándose la tierra de la cara la muy tramposa Viane se puso de pie tras Hermione y la empujo contra la mesa volteada en la sala.

–ayyyyy –se quejó Hermione al sentir que una pata de la mesa le golpeo el estómago.

Theo que se acercaba de prisa viendo de cerca tan ( y esta mal que lo pensara) gracioso escenario, pero al ver el golpe a traición, se preocupó de muerte por Hermione y su bebe.

–¿estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? –sonaba como un novio preocupado, arrodillado frente a ella que ya se había puesto de pie tocando su vientre por alguna posible contusión –¿te duele mucho? ¿Dónde te duele? –preocupado por él bebe cosa que Draco no sabía.

–chicas por favor…Hermione reacciona… que no ves que solo te está provocando…no estás pensando con claridad –le rogaba Theo.

–escucha a tu A.M.A.N.T.E. sucita! Al parecer se preocupa mucho por ti... –recalcando la palabra amante y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

–RAMERA ARPIA CISAÑOSA MIMADA MENTIROSA QUITA MARIDOS!… -le grito corrido y a todo pulmón antes de lanzarse a Viane sin percatarse que Theo quedaba en medio de semejante batalla campal.

–Hermione… Viane … calmaaaa –gritaba Theo en medio recibiendo golpes de ambos bandos.

Se preocupó al ver que Viane se descalzaba de un pie y utilizaba su zapato de tacón de aguja como arma moviéndola enérgicamente en el aire –Theo se veía empujado entre Viane y Hermione y sin darse cuenta era usado como objeto para lastimarse entre ellas hasta que por error…

Pafffff - puñetazo de Viane en la cara de Theo

–No lo golpees …BUMMM…–y un empujón de parte de Hermione que lo hizo caer en brazos de Viane

–quítate estorbo …ZAZSSS – Viane blandió su arma en dirección a la cabeza de Theo pero sin dejar de ver a Hermione, quien se agacho y logro esquivar el golpe mortífero del tacón que quedo incrustado en la pared de la sala.

– uff estuvo cerca- exhaló Theo

– es lo mejor que tienes, ¿y tú te burlas de los mugles? –provoco Hermione a una Viane colérica

–Ya verás mugrosa… -zafándose su otro zapato, pero Hermione ya lo había visto y se volvió a agachar, pero Theo no lo vio hasta que fue muy tarde.

– pero que... –PAAAASSSSSS! Justo en la cabeza, volteándose 180 grados cayendo de rodillas tambaleándose, pero a la lejanía diviso lo que creía su salvación acercándose

Draco Malfoy estaba destrozado, como pudo pasarle eso el. Había cambiado gracias a ella, todo lo que ahora le importaba era gracias a ella, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que ella lo perdonaría del todo; después de todo lo que él le había hecho? Pero de pronto, sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos tapando su cara volteo a ver su armario y observo la corbata Slytherin que colgaba en su percha; y se levantó, EL era un Malfoy, Él era un Slytherin, príncipe de las serpientes, ¿qué hacía llorando como un hufflepuf de 3 años en su cuarto?, los Slytherin eran astuto, orgullosos, por encima de los demás, nadie los pisotea ellos son los que aplastan al contrincante y siempre consiguen lo que quieren, y él quería a Hermione, así que, lucharía por ella, sabía que todavía lo quería aunque sea un poco y lo aprovecharía, y no le importaría desde cuando el idiota de Theo empezó a meterse en su corazón, pero si sabía que ella todavía era su novia, prácticamente le pertenecía, no era de Theo, era suya y por algo ella acepto ser su novia desde un principio; estaba decidido, la recuperaría a como diera lugar, pero primero…le daría una paliza muy merecida a su ex-amigo por atreverse a desafiarlo.

–te matare Theo, ya verás yo te…pero que rayos sucede ahí afuera –se interrumpió su monologo al oír unos gritos que provenían de la sala, salió por la puerta y miro el espectáculo de Viane y Hermione golpeándose con Nott y aprovecho el momento cuando su objetivo se tambaleaba por Viane que acababa de dejarlo noqueado con un zapato.

–Draco? Amigo… ayuda…sepáralas antes de dañen a… -balbuceaba con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, pero se cayó al ver la mirada furica de su amigo.

–Desgraciado mal nacido! Sabías que la amaba, y aun así no te importo… -lo levanto de las solapas de su camisa pegando dejando ir el primer golpe en la nariz de Theo

–Draco no pudo creer que seas tan estúpido como para creer que …

–y encima me insultas, creí como un estúpido que eras mi amigo…mi mejor amigo, eras mi hermano …ya verás desgraciado, no me rendiré sin pelear por ella de eso puedes estar seguro mal nacido.

–NO Draco! ¡Tú no entiendes! Ella… -queriendo aclararle a Draco

–El que no entiende aquí eres tu Nott, veras –dijo con una calma aterradora –Ella es miaaaa!

Y declarando a todo pulmón, lanzo un derechazo a su "amigo", que lo lanzo a la pared y se medio sostuvo en una esquinera que tenía un florero de cerámica china que ahora yacía en pedazos en el piso.

El poder de tal declaración fue tan potente que hasta las mujeres se quedaron quietas observando el nuevo rin de peleas.

Y Nott viendo que su amigo estaba fuera de control se acercó a la puerta de la sala tratando de abrirla de espaldas con una mano tanteando la puerta alerta de cada movimiento de Draco quien lo veía al acecho, y cuando por fin logra abrir la puerta…

Un antiguo enemigo sin causa estaba a la espera de su turno de venganza.

–Miauuuuuuu! –y crookshanks se lanzó con furia a la entre pierna de Theo, si el no iba a tener bolas en un futuro pues nadie tendría, pero por ahora se conformaba con castrar también a ese tipo.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhh quítamelo Hermione quítamelo, esta poseiiidooooo haaa! Dueleee… –lloraba del dolor de tener a un gato tratando de castrarlo de la peor forma mientras lo golpeaba con un florero, una cuchara un trozo de madera… pero se le estaban acabando las cosas con las que golpear al aparente mente poseído gato y corría frenético por la sala, hasta que Hermione corrió por un aspersor de agua helada pero al no encontrarlo solo tuvo una idea.

–Estate tranquilo un momento Theo, ya te lo quito… -dijo apuntándolo a sus partes nobles con su varita dispuesta a aturdir ligeramente a su gato –Stupefy.

–pero el gato ya lo tenía previsto y justo un segundo antes de que le impactara el hechizo salto dejando las partes de Theo expuestas al hechizo que lo hizo caer de rodillas con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

–¿Theo estas bien? ¿Lo siento?

–No es nada –dijo con vos ahogada.

–ohm entonces déjame arreglar eso – amenazo Draco apartando a Hermione de Theo dispuesto a darle en sus partes ya lastimadas.

–Draco espera, no lo golpees por las mentiras que dijo Viane.

–entonces él y tú no están juntos, ¿no tienen ningún secreto?

–bueno… si tenemos un secreto pero –empezó a llorar por no saber cómo reaccionaría Draco –no como tú piensas –lloraba en su pecho –yo no quería que el…

Pero Draco malinterpreto ese último _"yo no quería_" como un Theo forzando a Hermione en contra de su voluntad, indefensa en un día en que él no estaba en casa; Hermione vio su error al elegir palabras y se trató de corregir.

–no Draco…no es así.

–Deja Hermione, ya no lo defiendas, yo estoy aquí para protegerte de este depravado sexual mi amor… -dijo mirándola con amor y protección.

–¿de que estas hablando? –se extrañó Theo, pero la extrañeza le duro muy poco.

–aahhhh Hermione ayuda! –Theo salió corriendo fuera del departamento con Draco detrás de el –ayudaaaa me va a mataaarr!

Los vecinos al ver el alboroto en el normalmente tranquilo departamento salieron asomándose y otros metiendo a sus hijos dentro cuando veían al rubio corretear a un pelinegro hacia el ascensor.

–si Theo…metete en un lugar donde podamos estar solos tu y yo encerrados mal nacido…cómo pudiste aprovecharte de ella…vas a pagar!

–yo no le hice nada –dice jadeando deteniéndose de la baranda de las escaleras, porque el ascensor de pronto le pareció mala idea –estas mal interpretando todo, la verdad, la razón por la que me preocupo por ella, la verdad es que ella tiene miedo de decirte que esta emb… uggghhhh. –tacleado

Draco lo había embestido en su estómago cayendo con el rodando por las escaleras por las escaleras hasta caer encima de Theo desde el tercer piso en que se encontraban hasta el primer piso y Draco que en todo momento de la caída se apoyaba en Theo y no paraba de mandarle uno que otro golpe aparte de los diversos crack que se oyeron en el cuerpo de Theo durante la caída, alarmando a los vecinos que empezaron a llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía.

Hermione y Viane solo se quedaron viendo asombradas por todo el espectáculo dado y salieron corriendo para verificar que siguieran vivos.

–Dracoooo! –grito Hermione con angustia –Theoooo! , par de idiotas como se les ocurrió… serán descerebrados… ya verán cuando los alcance…

–cállate sangre sucia que esto es tu culpa…oh Merlín! Espero que Drake se encuentre bien. –comentarios que Hermione solo ignoro corriendo escaleras abajo.

Justo cuando Draco se levantaba todo harapiento, sangrando de la nariz, tambaleándose parándose junto a un maltrecho, agarrándose un costado inclinándose para volver a patear a Theo.

–aun te quedan ganas de tocarla heeee?

–Draco nooo…n o es lo que piensas –poniéndose entre Draco y Theo.

–si ya se… este desgraciado te forzó a estar con él, pero no te preocupes que ahorita mismo ¡Yo lo mato! – levantando su pie para darle una patada al inconciente cuerpo de Theo en el suelo.

– No Draco, no entiendes –abrazándolo de pronto viéndolo a los ojos –él no me ha forzado a nada…ni siquiera me ha tocado –adivinando los pensamientos de su novio sobreprotector –tu no entiendes… -llora

–Pues explícame Hermione, porque yo no estoy entiendo nada –enojándose por la protección de su novia con Theo. – bueno lo primero es que yo pensaba decírtelo…pero…bueno… luego Theo llego…lo averiguo todo… me consoló…y con la pelea el solo estaba preocupado por mí y por…

–¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que enserio estas con Theo?, ¿que ya no me amas? –le dijo con duda y tristeza.

Un sonoro PLAFFF se oyó al sonar la mano de Hermione en la nívea mejilla de Draco –no te atrevas a decir algo así nunca más, porque es lo más idiota que puedes decir en tu jodida vida! –le dijo exaltada y harta de tantas mentiras –eres el único hombre en mi vida! Yo te amo! Entiendes estas palabras T.E.A.M.O. a ti, a Draco Malfoy, ti grandísimo imbécil sangre pura, posesivo y celoso. –le dijo apoyando el índice en su pecho y luego señalándolo a el –¿eso si lo entiendes?

–entonces porque tanto secretos con Theo y sus abracitos en el baño y en la cocina escondiéndose de Draco ? –llegando Viane a echar su veneno.

–eso no es lo que piensas Draco, nunca te engañaría –acariciando las mejillas amoratadas de su novio, buscando la valentía grifindoriana para decirle su más grande secreto –la verdad es…la verdad es que yo

–Dime Hermione, aclaremos esto de una vez –la animo Draco

–Es que no sabía cómo reaccionarias –lloraba agarrada de su camisa –estaba asustada y no soportaría la idea de perderte –lloraba desconsolada.

–¿qué es Hermione?, ¡DIMELO de una buena vez! –tomándola por los brazos separándola de sí.

–Estoy embarazada… -le grito a todo pulmón que todo el edificio pudo oírla –estoy embarazada –susurro ya solo para Draco que en ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock viendo la nada. –tengo 4 semanas de embarazo, seremos padres…bueno yo seré una madre –le dijo mirando el suelo –sé muy bien que no querías tener hijo, se también que tienes tu razones, solamente lo oculte un tiempo por miedo y porque quería disfrutar de nuestra relación un poco más antes de que todo acabara, sé que no podrás perdonarme pero yo no planee esto. –Le dijo zafándose de su ya inexistente agarre aun con su novio en trance –no pienso abortarlo –le confeso –yo quiero este bebe, te libero de toda responsabilidad, ¡Adiós Draco!–dándose la vuelta subiendo las escaleras.

Fue solo en ese momento cuando nuestro rubio amigo salió de su trance, fue al oír ese doloroso "adiós Draco" que reacciono y vio a Hermione alejarse de él.

–Hermione – brinco sobre su inconciente amigo, corrió junto a ella dándole la vuelta viéndola directamente a los ojos –Es cierto eso… es un niño tuyo y mío… nuestro…un bebe…uno de verdad.

–si Draco, que no escuchaste lo que dije, pero no debes preocuparte, yo sé que no quieres se… -en ese momento Draco la cayo con beso pasional frente a todo el edificio que al ver a la joven pareja sin querer separarse, gritaban , unos alabando a la pareja por el amor y otros amenazando con llamar a la policía por escándalo público.

– Lo único que no perdonare –le dijo serio, jadeando –es que el idiota de Theo se haya enterado primero que yo –y rio contagiando a Hermione su risa para luego volver a besarse con más ímpetu.

–no lo puedo creer, en serio piensas que ese engendro es tuyo, de seguro es de Nott o de algún otro sangre sucia o peor un mugle… y en todo caso de que fuera de un sangre pura, sería un mestizo, una paria de la sociedad mágica que…

–no te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo arpía venenosa –le grito Draco sacando toda furia de si –aguante tus jueguitos por mucho tiempo, más de lo sanamente permitido incluso participe pero no porque me sintiera atraído, solo fue para poner celosa a Hermione un rato… –lo siento mi amor – dirigiéndose a Hermione –pero si te vuelves a acercar a Hermione o a mi o siquiera osas a insultar a mi hijo de nuevo olvidare que eres una mujer y los modales que mi madre me inculco –dándose vuelta para abrazar a Hermione y besar su frente

–espero que sean muy felices… tú y tu maldita impura y engendro mestizo! –le provoco Viane con coraje, pero cuando Draco ya se estaba dando la media vuelta un PAAASSSS se escuchó. Hermione había golpeado a Viane, más fuerte que cuando golpeo a Draco en tercer año, dejándola inconciente desparramándose en el rellano del edificio.

–así que …me querías dar celos he?

–bueno, tienes que admitir que tus arranques de leona posesiva son muy excitantes

–en serio… que tanto? –le insinuó guiñándole un ojo.

–pienso cobrarme las todas señor Malfoy, jejejeje

–siempre y cuando sean con migo y solo con migo… Señora Malfoy.

Hermione al oír el titulo con que la llamo no pudo articular palabra y solo atino a abrir desmesuradamente lo ojos.

–¿Qué has dicho? –lo que oíste, sé que no es la propuesta más romántica y tenía pensado hacerla en otro lugar, pero ya que tú me has confesado tu secreto, te contare el mío –se arrodillo frente a ella tomando su mano izquierda –Hermione Jean Granger, serias mi esposa, sé que no ofrezco mucho, es más, tendremos muchos conflictos allá en casa, pero nada me haría más feliz que superar todo, y a todos contigo a mi lado –silencio incomodo

–déjame pensarlo un tiempo –le dijo Hermione seria, cosa que dejo a Draco como petrificado –POR SUPUESTO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, CLARO QUE SI, UNA Y MIL VECES SI, SI, SI –lanzándose a sus brazos besándolo repetidamente.

–eres cruel Hermione…mua… mua…muy cruel.

–esa fue mi venganza por ponerme celosa por diversión, y aun no he terminado dragón.

–ohhh ya quiero empezar Señora Malfoy …riendo pero repentina mente acordándose de algo importante, Hermione lo siento, pero tu anillo esta en nuestro departamento, no lo he traído hasta aquí.

–bueno, nos queda de camino a tu castigo, Señor Malfoy…

–haiiii –se quejó Theo al mover su golpeado cuerpo del suelo.

–Theo! , le debes una buena disculpa cuando despierte Draco Malfoy, porque tu mejor amigo solo me aconsejaba que te dijera la verdad, y cuando Viane me golpeo, solo se preocupó por él bebe, nuestro bebe, y así es como le pagaste! –señalando a el pobre Theo en el suelo y con la otra mano en su cintura, golpeando rítmicamente su pie en el suelo.

–está bien, ya entendí, me disculpare con el cuándo vuelva en si, además él te protegió cuando yo no sabía nada… tengo la leve impresión que estará un poco molesto cuando despierte y recuerde todo jejejeje pero se le pasara pronto, siempre me perdona –sacando su varita, dispuesto a llevarlo a San Mungo.

–que haces? Entre los vecinos hay mugles. –susurro bajito. Y creo que ya llamaron a una ambulancia .

Wiiiiiiiuuuuu wiiiiiuuuuuuuuu wiiiiiiiiuuuuuuu –sonaba la sirena al fondo

–bueno, a él le atraen las cosas mugles, no creo que se oponga a que lo llevemos a un hospital mugle, porque si lo aparecemos en san Mungo puede sufrir desparticion. –si será mejor que dejemos que se lo lleven y luego le damos la gran noticia, ya verás que pronto se le pasa el enojo.

…..En el hospital…

-Theo sigue enojado con trigo.

–ufff…sí; la verdad no sé cuándo se le pasara todo eso, debe entender que temí perderte, y por eso…actué así.

–sabes, hoy le dan de alta

–¿queee? Me va a matar, lo dejaran libre y se vengara; ¿que hago? ¿Qué hago? Me golpeara en el rostro, me dejara un ojo morado ohhhh ; peor me dejara una cicatriz en mi rostro , mi hermoso rostro.

–jejejejeje –se rio Hermione por la actitud tan infantil y dramática de Draco.

–y tú te ríes verdad, si como no te importa que me vallan a dejar desfigurado, a ver si te ríes cuando me veas todo marcado y en una camilla de hospital en coma, por tu culpa.

–¿mi culpa?

–sí, tu culpa porque en vez de darme ideas te burlas. –se cruzó de brazos como un niño resentido

–mira Draco, primero te calmas y segundo encuentra algo que distraiga tanto a Theo que lo haga olvidarse por unos momentos de su, y debo decirlo, bien merecida venganza. –para ti es fácil decirlo, no estas bajo este estrés de … -de pronto vio su salvación en forma de una distraída rubia caminando en su dirección para saludar a Hermione –jejeje soy un genio.

6 horas después :

–bueno señor Nott, su recuperación fue todo un excito, felicidades, ya se puede marchar, ahora solo cuidese,tenga reposo, tomase sus pastillas y venga en 1 semana para verificar el avance de la recuperación, ahh y recuerde tener más cuidado al bajar las escaleras, mejor será que use el ascensor para evitar que se vuelva a resbalar.

–no se preocupe doctor –dijo Nott moviendo sus brazos y cerrando sus manos en puños , hoy me encargare de borrar de la faz de la tierra esa basura con la que me tropecé.

–ehhh bueno está bien, solo tenga cuidado –el doctor se miraba nervioso por la extraña actitud de su más extraño paciente. –disfrute su libertad.

–eso hare doctor, eso hare jejejeje.

Caminando iba o mejor dicho deslizándose sigilosamente por los pasillos del hospital iba un recién recuperado brujo buscando su presa, se agachaba detrás de los carritos de medicinas, se ocultaba cual ninja detrás de botes de basura, se pegaba a la pared tratando en vano de mimetizarse con su entorno, eso hacía en cada pasillo a la espera de ver a Hermione y a su "amigo" –no se lo espera jajajajaja no sabe lo que le espera jajajaja –se reía como loco en medio de un pasillo mientras las enfermeras creían que se había escapado un nuevo loco del sanatorio mental.

Y a lo lejos los vio se acercaban hacia él, se pegó más a la pared esperando que no lo hubieran visto hasta que estuvieran más cerca. Y cuando lo estuvieron corrió a toda velocidad.

–¿ese es Theo? Parece desquiciado –Hermione lo veía correr como un locomotora hacia Draco que se hallaba muy confiado.

–te voy a mataaaaarr –grito Theo a centímetros de Draco y cuando ya lo iba a tocar este puso delante de el a una rubia que él estaba escondiendo detrás como arma secreta.

–¡mira Theo a quien me encontré! –logrando que este parara en seco y se pusiera recto como soldado de guerra avergonzado.

–Ho… hola Lu…Luna.

–hola Theodore, guauuu pareciera que fue hace poco el colegio ¿verdad? No has cambiado nada. –sonriendo afectuosamente.

–heee si…tu tampoco has cambiado. –sabes invitamos a Luna al parque para celebrar tu recuperación, y tal vez luego vayamos todos a almorzar para recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts –sonriendo Draco ante la cara de suspicacia de Theo. –me encantaría ir al parque, es temporada de plimplis de fuego, a pesar de su nombre son muy delicados y cuando les acaricias las alas pueden alejar el rencor.

–oyes Theo, alejan el rencor, deberías conseguir algunos. –le dijo sonriendo Draco a Theo

–la verdad me encantaría acompañarte a buscar los plimplis de fuego, si a tu novio no le molesta claro –le dijo Theo apesarado.

–no creo que le moleste jejeje no tengo novio –lo que dejo diferentes reacciones, Draco asustado y nervioso porque le había dado información errónea hace semanas cuando Theo le pregunto sobre Luna y si esta tenia novio, Hermione temerosa por la integridad física de su novio y a Theo le había salido un tick en el ojo cuando recordó que Draco le decía que luna al parecer andaba con Longbottom y se enfureció mas al darse cuenta que todo ese asunto de Viane, las peleas y los huesos fracturados se pudieron haber evitado si no fuera porque su disque amigo era demasiado flojo como para hacerle un favor cuando le pidió que le consiguiera información de Luna.

–¿Cómo que no tienes y Longbottom? –. tratando de salvar su pellejo.

–ahhh Neville y yo solo somos amigos! Ah decir verdad hay alguien en el ministerio que anda diciendo que él y yo somos novios, la verdad el si tiene novia y Hannah no estaba muy feliz de ese rumor. –sabes Luna estoy impaciente de ir al parque- le dijo posicionándose entre ella y Draco –por qué no se adelantan tú y Hermione, es que tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar aquí con mi mejor amigo Draco que dices hee –Draco negaba efusivamente con la cabeza buscando una salida. –claro porque no, vamos Hermione y te enseñare donde vi algunos torposoplos en la sala quirúrgica, pero no me dejaron entrar! –si vayan –y cuando las chicas se voltearon Draco se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo del hospital. –auxilioooooooooooo me quiere matar –no huyas cobardeeeeee, te atrapare mal amigo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Al otro lado del pasillo Luna y Hermione miraban a los hombres corretear alrededor de una anciana en silla de ruedas para luego esquivar un guardia de seguridad que trataba de pararlos. –siempre son así –le preguntaba Luna con una sonrisa –jejeje son peor. –causándole una sonrisa a Luna –sabes siempre me gusto Theo –se volteo a Hermione –crees que tenga una oportunidad con él. –tengo el presentimiento que así será Luna, la verdad yo creo que sí.

…..FIN…..

Por finnn! Gracias a todas por leer esta historia hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado y reído con las ocurrencias de Hermione y Draco sin olvidar a crookshanks jejeje. Si les gusto los invito a leer otra historia que estoy escribiendo se llama " Mentiras de un mortífagos" todavía la estoy escribiendo y espero publicarla esta semana.

Besos.

Blue nayade


End file.
